From this moment
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: O tempo é o melhor remédio para as feridas serem curadas. O amor verdadeiro resiste ao tempo e a distância. Dois corações que se amam juntos sempre hão de ficar.[Yaoi][Camus e Milo][Presente de Aniversário Teffy Chan]


**Disclaimer:** Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Se fossem meu eu juro que matava o Pocotó! Se você não gosta de yaoi e lemon, cenas de sexo entre homens, aconselho a não ler essa fic. Todos avisados! O.o' Então não vou aceitar nada do tipo reclamações entre outras coisas. A fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão. Peço desculpas por ser uma fic oneshot compridinha, só consigo fazer coisas enormes e com muitos capítulos, mas como dizem... tenho que quebrar certos tabus! Reclamações?? Já sabem... Reviews... Eu vou adorar, mesmo que sejam pedradas! Krikrikri!

**Lembretes e Agradecimentos:** Os sobrenomes Lykourgos e Deschamps são de minha autoria, por favor, se quiser os usar, peçam autorização. Plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças! Krikrikrikrikri Os termos usados para natação são de quando eu treinava, hoje com as mudanças de muitas coisas não sei se são denominados do mesmo modo. Peço desculpas se não estiverem corretos. Obrigado as minhas amigas que como sempre me fizeram continuar a escrever quando eu achava que não iria mais conseguir. Tay, Adne e Panpan valeu mesmo!

* * *

**From this moment**

**Por Theka Tsukishiro**

França – Lyon, manhã fria de inverno.

O jovem rapaz de longos cabelos louros e expressivos olhos azuis não entendia por que cargas d'água seu pai tinha que ter aceitado a transferência para aquele país gelado. Ele detestava a neve, o frio em questão, mas o pior não fora ter só se mudado para um país que mal sabia falar a língua, mas sim ter de deixar todos seus amigos para trás. Indo estudar em uma escola onde não conhecia ninguém! Desde o primeiro momento ele achara que seria uma verdadeira loucura, tentara ficar na casa da irmã mais velha, que já era casada, mas nem em sonho! Os pais não deixaram. Era o caçula e enquanto não fosse maior de idade e conseguisse sustentar-se por si só, teria de obedecer às vontades e 'caprichos', como costumava se referir sobre as atitudes dos pais.

Estavam na linda e fria cidade de Lyon, que linda não tinha nada para o jovem de 17 anos que em breve seguiria para uma das melhores faculdades daquele país. O frio lhe cortava o rosto e, ele não acreditava que tinha mesmo de ir para a droga da escola. Ficava a dois quarteirões de sua casa, mas era um suplício acordar cedo e sair da cama naquele frio. Sentia saudades de sua casa na ilha de Milos na Grécia, lugar quentinho, que não poderia ser comparado com a geleira onde estava.

Assim que chegou a escola, seguiu direto para a secretaria, onde já havia estado em companhia dos pais no dia anterior. Iria ter de pegar sua carteirinha de estudante, e a secretária lhe indicaria a sua sala. Ao adentrar no recinto, deu um meio sorriso para a mulher morena sentada atrás da mesa cheia de papéis. Esta o reconheceu e pediu para que ele aguardasse um momento. Arrumando seus longos cabelos cacheados, sentou-se e aguardou até que a mesma o chamasse.

- Monsieur Lykourgos! – Chamou a mulher se aproximando do balcão, esperando para que o jovem se aproximasse. – Aqui está sua carteirinha de estudante e também este é o número de sua sala. – Viu quando este olhou para o papel com o número 7 e, se adiantou em lhe explicar. – Subindo as escadas do fim deste corredor, dobre a esquerda, depois vá até o final do corredor e suba mais um lance de escadas... – Viu-o balançar a cabeça como se estivesse entendendo e perguntou. – Está me entendendo?

O jovem abriu um sorriso radiante e respondeu que sim, mas seu rosto demonstrava que não estava entendendo patavinas.

- Espere! – Falou ela ao ver o jovem ruivo saindo da sala da coordenadora. – Ah! Que bom, monsieur Deschamps! Faça o favor, leve o monsieur Lykourgos até sua sala, ele vai estudar o resto de ano lá. – E olhando para o louro, sorriu. – Pode ir, ele está na mesma classe que você!

O ruivo de cabelos longos e olhos vermelhos brilhantes como dois rubis o olhou com indiferença, arqueou a sobrancelha e sem dizer nada passou por ele com o nariz empinado. Olhou para trás e perguntou indiferente dando de ombros. – Vai ficar ai? A aula já vai começar e madame Olivier non gosta que cheguemos atrasados! – E sem esperar galgou porta a fora.

- Metido! – Grunhiu o jovem começando a andar apressado tentando alcançar aquele francês empoado. Se fosse o contrario e, ele o recebesse na Grécia não o trataria assim.

Esbaforido, pois correra atrás do ruivo pelas escadas sem fim, adentrou a sala de aula pouco antes da mestra. Procurou por um lugar vazio e apenas achou um atrás do bendito ruivo. Praguejou a milésima potência em pensamentos e marchou para o lugar. Jogou suas coisas e deixou-se cair sentado na cadeira.

- Droga de dia! – Murmurou pensando que não seria ouvido.

O francês virou-se para trás arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou. – Disse alguma coisa? – e fazendo uma fusquinha continuou. – O dia está perfeito! E a propósito, meu nome é Camus Guillaume Deschamps! – E lhe estendeu a mão fazendo pouco caso.

O louro o encarou surpreso. – _"Audácia desse ai!"_ – Pensou bufando. – Cretino! – Falou em grego e apertou a mão do ruivo. – Lykourgos, Milo Lykourgos, monsieur Deschamps, e acho melhor virar-se, pois a mestra chegou! – O francês ainda com o carregado sotaque grego.

O ruivo o mediu dos pés a cabeça e voltou-se para frente. Aquilo era demais! O rapaz recém chegado e com um forte sotaque que ele descobriria de onde era, soubera lhe responder a altura. Sem dar muita atenção para o novo aluno, Camus prestou atenção às aulas maçantes daquele dia.

Quando o sinal avisando que o horário do lanche chegara, Milo espreguiçou-se e pensou que teria de perguntar onde diabos era o refeitório e se tinham uma cantina ali. Surpreso viu o ruivo sair apressado sem lhe dar atenção. Mas também ele nem havia cogitado perguntar a ele. Orgulhoso, acharia por si só o refeitório do colégio e a droga da cantina.

Depois de muito procurar, finalmente o louro achara o local desejado. Não avistara o colega de classe, não que quisesse, na verdade queria ficar longe dele e evitar ter um mal estar! Quando o sinal tocou novamente anunciando o final do intervalo, Milo levantou-se devagar e intimamente desejava achar a sala de aulas rapidamente. Quase chegara atrasado, pediu desculpas ao mestre que estava parado na porta. Havia se perdido!

Algumas horas mais tarde, às quatro horas, o sinal voltou a tocar liberando os alunos. Fim das aulas do dia. Milo guardou seu material o mais rápido que pode e saiu na frente de Camus. O louro queria chegar a sua casa antes de qualquer coisa lhe acontecer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

O barulho do despertador novamente quase derrubara Milo de sua cama. Bocejando, virou-se para o lado suspirando. Teria mais um dia frio e chato pela frente, e quem sabe, na melhor das hipóteses teria de agüentar o francês empoado novamente. Seria muito bom que ele o deixasse em paz.

Todinho encapotado e com um lindo cachecol vinho, o louro saiu de sua casa. Jogou a mochila nas costas e apertou os passos. Queria chegar logo no colégio, pois pelo menos lá dentro se sentiria um pouco melhor. O frio estava de doer e Milo respirou aliviado assim que se viu no meio daqueles rostos que não conhecia. Não fazia questão de conhecê-los, todos pareciam o analisar como se ele fosse um 'et', mas aquilo tinha um motivo, ele parecia enorme com todos os agasalhos que estava usando. Não se importava em chamar atenção, bastava estar quentinho e o resto, bem era o resto.

Em seu segundo dia de aulas, conseguira pelo mesmo fazer amizade com alguns garotos, que como ele, achavam o senhor Deschamps um tremendo chato empoado. Não sabia Milo em qual turma estava se metendo. Sim, não eram os melhores, também não eram os piores, mas não eram santos.

Naquele dia tudo parecia estar correndo bem. Depois do horário do intervalo para o lanche, a aula seguinte seria de Química Orgânica, uma das matérias que Milo não conseguia sair-se muito bem. Suas notas não eram as piores, mas também poderiam melhorar um pouco. Prestou atenção a aula sem se interessar inteiramente por ela. Ficara nervosinho, pois tudo o ruivo a sua frente respondia prontamente.

"_Tremendo C.D.F.!"_ – Pensou Milo revirando os olhos. Estava sentindo-se tremendamente irritado. Foi quando o professor o notou e lhe fez uma pergunta.

- Vamos lá, o novato na classe também pode demonstrar sua inteligência. – Sempre sorridente o mestre Panys, gracejou. Era tido por todos como o professor mais legal de todo o colégio. Na lousa fez uma cadeia de hidrocarbonetos aromáticos. E já olhando novamente para Milo perguntou. – Essa cadeia é uma cadeia? – E deixou a pergunta no ar.

Milo sentiu-se observado, nunca maldisse tanto não ter prestado melhor atenção às aulas de química orgânica. Estava começando a se arrepender. Demorou um pouco a responder, deixando a todos impacientes e inclusive o ruivo a sua frente voltar-se para encará-lo. Tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma cara de sabe tudo.

- Muito bem, quem sabe me responder que cadeia é essa? – Instigou o mestre e ao ver muitos levantando as mãos, escolheu uma e apontou para Camus sorrindo. – Diga!

- Uma cadeia de benzenos! – Respondeu Camus sabendo que as suas costas deveria haver alguém muito bravo. Não se deu nem ao trabalho de olhar para trás.

Milo fuzilava. – _"Chato sabe tudo!"_ – Pensou soltando o ar numa lufada levantando a franja despontada.

Durante o resto do dia Milo ruminara e tinha vontade de se chutar por passar aquele carão na frente do empoado francês. A culpa não era sua, pois estudar ele até estudava, mas entre estudar e entender a matéria havia uma ligeira diferença... Fazia tudo na base da 'decoreba' e dos famosos chutes.

O barulho estridente do sinal tocando o tirou de seus pensamentos, até que em fim chegara a hora do intervalo. E nesta hora, mais uma vez sentiu saudades da antiga escola, pois estaria sentado em uma mesa divertindo e conversando com os amigos. Mas como sempre a realidade era cruel e gélida. Antes tivesse ficado na classe que era um lugar bem mais quentinho!

Havia terminado de comer uma fruta quando aquele barulho infernal tocou de novo assinalando o término do intervalo. Teria de voltar para a sala de aulas e estudar novamente. Com passos lentos seguiu pelo corredor sendo alcançado facilmente pelos novos colegas. Sorriu-lhes e juntos adentraram na sala de aulas.

"_Seria tão bom se já nascêssemos sabendo tudo, isso evitaria uma grande mão de obra!"_ – Pensou Milo enquanto sentava na cadeira e abria o livro da próxima aula. Ele não via a hora das aulas terminarem e, assim poder correr para casa esquecendo um pouco daquela escola chata e tudo que o deixava chateado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Com o passar dos dias, Milo foi conhecendo melhor os garotos, que como ele não gostavam muito do empoado e nariz para cima, senhor Deschamps. Pierre, Jean e Armand eram considerados os bagunceiros da classe e vivam em rixas com um ou outro grupinho do mesmo ano, mas de outra classe.

Não que Milo andasse com eles sempre, pois era o único da turma que levava a sério seus estudos, mesmo não sendo muito fanático como certa pessoa que sentava a sua frente.

Numa manhã de frio mais ameno, mas mesmo assim tendo o aquecedor de seu quarto ligado quase no último, Milo levantou-se da cama após o despertador tocar pela quarta vez consecutiva. Olhando-se no espelho após tomar um bom banho escaldante de tão quente, descobriu que o lindo bronzeado que tinha, estava desbotando, tanto que quase não se reconhecia mais.

"_Estou ficando tão branquelo quanto aquele francês pedante!"_ – Pensou Milo balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e, com isso fazendo seus longos cabelos louros se agitassem.

Tinha bons motivos para odiar aquele país frio. A única coisa que o fazia lembrar-se de quem era e de onde vinha era seu bronzeado que estava sumindo e, sim é claro... Tocou um dos cachos louros, seu cabelo que estava chegando quase no meio das costas agora. Sim... Era seu bem mais precioso!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Andando pelas ruas frias que separavam o colégio de sua casa, Camus ia pensativo. O frio cortante parecia não o importunar. Estava bem agasalhado e sinceramente gostava muito daquela época do ano, tudo parecia bem, tudo... Ele só não conseguia entender como podiam existir pessoas intragáveis no mundo. Revirava os olhos avermelhados nas órbitas cada vez que lembrava do 'trio paspalho'. Deixou que um sorriso debochado surgisse em seus lábios, já não eram mais um trio, pois o irrequieto e sarrista grego tinha entrado no grupinho.

"_Dizem que existe amor à primeira vista! Hahaha! Para mim foi bater os olhos e o achar insuportável!"_ – pensou Camus lembrando do dia em que vira o tal Milo na secretaria da escola. Não sabia dizer o que ou o porquê não fora com a cara do rapaz, mas não fora. Talvez fosse implicância, mas não, ele implicara com ele desde que o vira, mas o grego também colaborara para que a implicância aumentasse com o passar do tempo.

Em tudo parecia que Milo queria concorrer com ele. Logo de cara se via que o grego não era dedicado aos estudos e que falhava em coisas simples como nas aulas de química orgânica e de história. _– "Camus, vous¹ non precisa se preocupar! Enton, por que isso agora?"_ – pensou enquanto vencia a distância que ainda faltava. Mas ele sabia perfeitamente por que estava pensando muito não só no grupo arruaceiro de sua classe, mas também no grego, por que eles haviam unido forças para fazê-lo sair do sério. Foram muitas as brincadeiras de mal gosto feitas por todos. E a última havia sido naquele dia, ao terem colocado um monte de papel picado pelas aberturas de seu armário onde guardava seu material. – _"Pensando bem, non fora água como fizeram com o armário do pobre Jean Luc!"_ – bufou finalmente chegando em casa.

Limpou bem os pés no capacho e adentrou sem fazer barulho. Olhou ao redor procurando pelos pais, mas ao checar as horas no relógio viu que o pai ainda levaria mais uma hora e meia para chegar do trabalho. Vindas do fundo da casa as vozes da mãe e de alguma cliente quebravam o silêncio. Da porta da cozinha Camus se anunciou.

- Maman, cheguei! Vou estar em meu quarto, tenho muitos trabalhos de escola! – e saiu da cozinha antes de ouvir a resposta da mãe. Não gostava de atrapalhar quando a mãe estava atendendo.

A senhora Deschamps era cabeleireira e tinha um pequeno quarto onde recebia suas clientes. Exercia a profissão por que gostava e também para ajudar no orçamento da casa. Camus sabia que na vida tudo tinha de ser batalhado e até mesmo por isso que ele se esforçava nos estudos. Ele queria dar orgulho para os pais. A família não era rica, mas ele queria chegar muito além que um mero empregado num grupo de arquitetos como o pai.

Jogando-se em sua cama, Camus esparramou seus livros e cadernos com anotações. Precisava ir bem na prova que seria na semana seguinte. Precisava manter as notas para poder conseguir a bolsa de estudos na universidade almejada.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Não há viva alma que consiga explicar ou entender o destino, nem muito menos explicar o inevitável, ou simplesmente ir contra as almas que se buscam e que almejam se encontrarem. O destino às vezes nos prega peças e era exatamente o que estava para acontecer com Milo e Camus naquela manhã em que a neve caia parcamente, deixando tudo mais branco.

Nunca fevereiro fora tão frio como estava sendo. Era o começo do mês e dentro de alguns dias seria o aniversário de Camus. Faria 18 anos e não queria que os pais se preocupassem com presentes caros ou mesmo com festas. Ele não tinha amigos, tinha apenas conhecidos, pois nunca deixava que alguém chegasse a ter fortes laços com ele. Não confiava em ninguém está era a verdade, ainda mais por ter um jeito quieto. Nunca levara alguém para casa e, às vezes a mãe se preocupava demais com a solidão do filho. Mas naquela manhã tudo iria mudar. Ao acordar, o jovem ruivo abriu os olhos rubros, espreguiçou-se e depois de ter tomado um bom banho, vestido roupas quentes e de ter pegado seu material no canto da escrivaninha, rumou para a cozinha que ficava no andar de baixo.

Encontrou o pai e mãe tomando café. Beijou o rosto da mãe e saudou o pai sentando-se em seu lugar de costume. Comeu devagar e sem pressa. Quando estava para finalmente levantar-se, seu pai disse para esperá-lo que daria uma carona para não andar na neve. Agradecido, Camus rumou para a sala e esperou pelo pai. Quando ele começava a se impacientar o pai apareceu acompanhado pela esposa que como sempre despediria deles na porta. Depois dos pequenos conselhos para o filho, finalmente pai e filho se dirigiam para a garagem e entravam no carro da família, um renault quatro portas.

O senhor Deschamps manobrou devagar o carro colocando-o na rua. Olhou para o filho e saiu em marcha lenta da frente da residência. A neve caía devagar em flocos finos que lembravam a algodão. Olhando pela janela, Camus segurou sua respiração ao ver quem ia mais a frente a pé pela calçada.

- Olhe é o filho de nossos vizinhos, os gregos que mudaram para cá há pouco tempo! – Comentou o senhor Deschamps diminuindo a velocidade do carro.

- Ca te dit, papa?² – Perguntou Camus arregalando os olhos.

- Filho de nossos vizinhos da frente, ele non estuda no mesmo colégio que você? – Perguntou o encarando e já parando o carro e fazendo o vidro elétrico baixar. Sem perceber o jeito estranho com que Camus estava se comportando, parou o carro ao que o jovem no passeio os olhou inquisidor. – Bonjour, non quer sair do frio e chegar mais rápido na escola?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Bastava o despertador tocar para que Milo desejasse que ele quebrasse ou mesmo uma única vez ele tivesse um poder mágico de transportá-lo para sua casa na Grécia. Mas como nenhuma das duas coisas iria acontecer, lá estava ele se espreguiçando lentamente.

Levantar da cama com aquele frio era terrível, mas como não havia jeito para evitar tudo aquilo, Milo esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos e devagar seguiu para o banheiro. A cada passo que dava parecia que seus pés pesavam uma tonelada e se arrastava lentamente.

- Não vá se atrasar rapazinho, você já está perdendo hora!

O louro parou a porta do banheiro e se virando devagar observando o pai. Não entendia por que ele ainda teimava em chamá-lo de rapazinho. Fez uma careta para logo sorrir.

- Pode sossegar, pai! Eu tiro o atraso indo correndo, assim me esquento mais rápido. – E adentrou no banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si. – _"Há quem eu quero enganar? Detesto o frio, detesto aquela escola e definitivamente detesto aquele francês empoado!"_ – Pensou enquanto se despia e adentrava no chuveiro. A água quente caindo em sua pele como bálsamo.

Minutos depois já estava devidamente vestido e bem agasalhado. Na sala de jantar encontrou os pais já terminando o café. Tomou um pouco de leite com chocolate ainda em pé, pegou uma torrada e despedindo-se dos pais saiu correndo enfiando a torrada na boca. Assim que saiu de casa e se viu na calçada diminui os passos, pois não tinha vontade de ir para a escola.

Arrumando o gorro vermelho melhor sobre a cabeça, o louro tomou um susto ao perceber um carro parando ao lado dele. Olhou desconfiado enquanto o vidro fumê era abaixado. Não teve como evitar a reação ao ver quem estava no banco do passageiro. Torceu os lábios levemente e iria volta a andar quando ouviu a voz do homem ao volante.

– Bonjour, non quer sair do frio e chegar mais rápido na escola?

Por um momento Milo ficou tentado a recusar o convite, mas ao ver a cara de desagrado do ruivo, abriu um sorriso matreiro.

- Bonjour! Sair do frio é tudo o que eu mais quero! – Respondeu polidamente, abrindo a porta atrás do carona, se acomodando e fechando a seguir a porta. Precisou segurar o riso ao ver a careta que Camus fazia olhando pelo retrovisor. Uma idéia passou feito um raio por sua mente e, o brincalhão escorpiano a pós em prática. – Não sabia que você morava aqui perto, Camyu! Como você não me contou? – Fingiu estar indignado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"_Para quem papa pensa que está dando carona? Já non basta ter de aturar esse grego sem graça na escola? Merde!"_ – pensou Camus assim que o pai parou o carro e convidou o louro para ir junto com eles. Revirando os olhos e fazendo cara feia, ele encarou Milo e se o tal fosse esperto o bastante não aceitaria o convite. Mas assim que viu o sorriso debochado nos lábios do outro, Camus soube que teria de aturar até a escola.

Sem dizer uma única palavra olhou pelo retrovisor e viu que o grego fazia o mesmo. Camus não pode evitar a careta que acabou fazendo e se arrependeu no momento seguinte, pois o louro já vinha com o contra ataque, só que verbal.

- Não sabia que você morava aqui perto, Camyu! Como você não me contou?

- Você nunca me perguntou... Milucho! – Camus respondeu friamente e ao mesmo tempo tentando irritar o grego inventando um apelido para ele.

- Moramos na casa em frente a sua. – Informou o senhor Deschamps sorrindo ao perceber que os dois trocavam alfinetadas.

- Enfer! – Murmurou Camus não acreditando que tinha como vizinho o grego.

- Mundinho pequeno esse! Quem poderia imaginar?! – Respondeu Milo não fazendo conta do tratamento gelado do ruivo e muito menos do apelido que ele já tinha desde pequeno. – _"Ah! Se você soubesse!"_ – Pensou sorridente.

Para o senhor Deschamps aquilo estava sendo muito divertido, pois finalmente alguém havia conseguido tirar seu sério e frio filho do sério. Era visível a irritação de Camus.

Assim que chegaram a frente da escola e, antes que os jovens saíssem do carro, o ruivo mais velho olhou para o filho e depois para o louro no banco de trás.

- Camus, gostei de seu ami³, você deveria o convidar para ir estudar lá em casa. – E sorriu divertido.

Camus encarou o pai descrente arregalando os olhos. – Non faço parte de grupos de estudos, papa! – Respondeu com desdém.

- Que coincidência, eu também não faço parte de nenhum! – Milo apressou-se em responder somente para irritar o francês.

- Perfeito! Os dois podem formar uma dupla de estudos! Milo, quando quiser, as portas de casa estarão abertas para você! – E olhou divertido para o filho que balançava a cabeça não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

Despediram-se com o louro agradecendo pela carona. Depois Milo teve de correr atrás de Camus para alcançá-lo.

- Hei, Camyu? Me espere! – Pediu se aproximando. – Quando podemos estudar juntos? – Perguntou debochado.

- Ouça bem, pois vou falar apenas uma vez. – Começou Camus parando de andar e encarando o grego que já se encontrava ao seu lado. Aquele risinho debochado iria sair do rosto do louro muito em breve. Vendo que tinha total atenção, o ruivo continuou. – Non é por que mon papa te deu carona que nos tornamos amis! Ponha nessa tua cabeça de vento que eu nunca irei estudar com você. – E antes que Milo pudesse dizer alguma coisa, saiu pisando duro.

- Mas que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – Murmurou Milo docemente e não resistindo cedendo as gargalhadas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Milo sabia que com a ajuda do pai de Camus havia conseguido o tirar do sério, até mesmo por isso não ficara no caminho do francês e só acabou falando com ele quando era extremamente necessário. O que aconteceu muito pouco durante todo o período das aulas.

Quando finalmente o dia de aulas se encerrava, Milo foi brecado pelos supostos amigos, que até aquele momento não haviam conseguido conversar com o louro.

- Fiquei sabendo que você chegou à escola de carro com o monsieur certinho! – Comentou Jean, que era o cérebro por trás de todas as coisas que o trio aprontava.

- Oui... – Respondeu Milo sem entender por que aquilo havia gerado a curiosidade neles.

- Mas você também não gosta dele, assim como nós, non é? – Pierre disse o encarando. Ele era o fortão com um cérebro de ameba, esquentado e que fazia parte do time de luta greco-romana.

- Oui, não gosto, mas me foi oferecido carona pelo pai dele e, eu apenas aproveitei para sair do frio, chegar mais cedo na escola e alfinetar o certinho. – Milo comentou rindo.

- Pelo visto deu certo, pois ele estava intratável hoje. Trombei com ele na saída do refeitório e ele me fuzilou com os olhos. – Comentou Armand, que no grupo era o gênio da computação.

- Ele estava uma fera mesmo! – Concordou Jean antes de entra no ônibus que o levaria para casa. – Vejo vocês amanhã! – acenou já começando a entrar no ônibus.

Milo despediu-se dos outros dois e seguiu seu caminho, não contando que ainda veria Camus naquele dia. A neve havia voltado a cair, só que desta vez um vento castigava a todos que estavam na rua. O louro subiu o zíper de sua jaqueta até o final e tornou a ajeitar o gorro na cabeça.

Estava distraído olhando para os próprios pés que acabou levando um susto ao ter um cachecol se enrolando em suas pernas. Pegou a peça de lã antes que o vento a levasse embora e achou que já tinha a visto em alguém. Pensou um pouco, mas não conseguiu lembrar quem. Curioso, levou-a até o nariz e inalou o perfume amadeirado. Franziu o cenho tentando lembrar em quem e onde já havia sentido aquele cheirinho bom, mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma voz conhecida.

- S'il vous plaît4, quer devolver meu cachecol?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Camus não entendia o que havia dado em seu pai e, por mais que tentasse não chegava a nenhuma conclusão. Com o início das aulas e o silêncio do grego, o ruivo tentou se acalmar, mas toda vez que precisava falar algo e via o riso debochado ou mesmo irônico nos lábios do louro, seu humor voltava a piorar. Acabou que o dia todo o ruivo de longos cabelos lisos, se desentendeu com meio mundo e principalmente com Armand que trombara com ele na saída do refeitório.

Quando finalmente as aulas chegaram ao seu final, Camus guardou seu material na mochila, saiu apressado da sala de aula e parou apenas alguns minutos em seu armário para pegar seu cachecol preto e alguns livros que precisaria para estudar naquela noite. Guardou os livros na mochila e apenas jogou o cachecol no pescoço, trancou seu armário e novamente apressado saiu da escola.

"_Non quero ter que aturar aquele grego irritante!"_ – Pensou Camus olhando para os lados ao ganhar a saída da escola. Não contava com uma das garotas de sua sala o parar no meio do caminho e, disfarçadamente escondeu sua verdadeira vontade por trás de seu jeito frio.

- Camus, queria saber se você entendeu o assunto tratado hoje na aula de matemática e se poderia estudar contigo. – A jovem era muito bonita, cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Morria de amores por ele, mas não conseguia nada com o ruivo por mais que tentasse.

- Pardon, Michelle! Eu entendi, mas non vai ser possível estudar com você, non terei tempo e non sou bom para explicar aos outros. Tente pedir ajuda a Maurice. – E sorrateiramente despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu seu caminho.

O vento frio e cortante juntamente com a neve estava dificultando sua volta para casa e, em determinado momento um vento mais forte fez o cachecol de Camus soltar-se e voar para longe. Virando-se rapidamente, saiu correndo atrás da peça de lã e arregalou os olhos parando de correr ao ver onde ele havia parado.

- Enfer! O que eu fiz para merecer esse dia, mon Dieu? – Murmurou Camus para si mesmo vendo o grego segurando seu cachecol e o cheirando. – Mas o que... – Não terminou a frase, pois sua irritação o fez seguir até o outro. – S'il vous plaît, quer devolver meu cachecol! – Pediu estendendo a mão.

Milo olhou para o francês de olhos arregalados e rapidamente retirou a peça de lã do nariz. O destino devia estar jogando com ele, só podia! Rapidamente entregou o cachecol e finalmente saiu de sua letargia, percebeu que o ruivo iria embora sem ao menos um agradecimento.

- Você poderia pelo menos me dizer obrigado! – Milo ralhou o encarando.

- Merci! – Camus disse friamente e virou-se sem dar tempo de um possível contra ataque do louro.

Milo ficou para trás e, um sorriso traquina surgiu em seus lábios. – _"Vou ser seu pior pesadelo, ruivo! Me aguarde!"_ – Pensou voltando a caminhar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Finalmente o final de semana! O sábado amanheceu com o céu limpo e o sol brilhava apesar do frio. Camus acordou tarde naquele dia, 7 de fevereiro, completava 18 anos. Esboçando um pequeno sorriso, pegou roupas quentes e seguiu para o banheiro.

Depois de tomado banho e já vestindo uma malha grossa, jeans e tênis, seguiu para a cozinha onde os pais estavam conversando.

- Bonjour! – Camus saudou os pais.

- Bonjour, mon chère. – Respondeu a mãe lhe dando um beijo, enquanto que o pai apenas lhe sorriu.

Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha tentando entender o que havia acontecido com seus pais. Todo ano eles lhe cantavam parabéns e um bolo de chocolate o esperava!

"_Non podem ter esquecido!"_ – Pensou o ruivo enquanto tomava o café da manhã.

- Filho, você poderia retirar a neve da entrada da casa e da garagem? – Pediu o senhor Deschamps.

- Claro, papa! – Camus respondeu já ficando de pé e saindo da casa. Na varanda colocou luvas e ajeitou o gorro branco. Estranhou ao ver que não havia neve nenhuma para retirar. Olhou para a entrada da garagem e viu parado um Clio prata quatro portas. – Non pode ser! – Exclamou sem notar que os pais já estavam atrás dele.

Uma chave foi posta na altura de seus olhos e voltando-se para trás encontrou os olhos verdes do pai.

- Joyeux anniversaire!6 – Disseram ao mesmo tempo a mãe e o pai do ruivo.

- Mon Dieu, maman... Papa, ce que vous a fait?8 – Perguntou Camus e ao reparar que a mãe estava com um bolo de chocolate preto e branco nas mãos, com direito a dezoito velinhas, precisou segurar o choro para não deixar que as lágrimas rolassem ali na frente dos pais.

- É o seu presente, non o quer? – Perguntou o pai sorrindo, ainda segurando a chave.

- Mas é muito caro, papa! Eu me contentaria com qualquer outra coisa. – Camus disse antes de assoprar as velinhas.

- Non importa, acho que eu posso fazer um exagero quando mon fils unique7 faz anos! Você merece e deixa de reclamar, sua maman e eu ficaremos muito chateados. Faça valer a cara que pagamos para você.

Abraçando ao pai e dando um beijo na mãe, Camus passou o dedo indicador no glacê do bolo e o levou a boca antes de tomar um tapinha na mão.

Sorrindo, correu até o carro e o abriu. Antes de sair o pai se achegou e entregou-lhe os documentos do carro. – Está com a carteira de motorista junto com os documentos do carro, non a perca! Agora vá experimentar e, tome cuidado e juízo! – Pediu desencostando da janela.

Camus lhe sorriu e ligou o carro após pegar a pequena carteira com os documentos e habilitação e colocar no porta luvas. Saiu devagar da garagem e em sua total felicidade, não percebera que olhos azuis brilhantes prestava atenção em tudo enquanto retirava a neve da entrada da casa do outro lado da rua.

Milo havia acordado cedo naquele sábado, já tinha ajudado a mãe e agora estava retirando a neve da frente da casa e, qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir o dia do aniversario do francês empoado. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o ruivo ganhar um carro. Não sentia inveja, mas o difícil estava sendo digerir que agora o chato iria de carro para a escola e ele continuaria indo no frio. Apenas o que lhe consolava era que logo a primavera chegaria.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Apesar de ter ganhado um carro do pai, Camus não o usava muito. Era consciente e, sabia que não poderia depender dos pais para colocar gasolina. Também não queria ir de carro para a escola para evitar que o 'trio bagunceiro' de sua sala não lhe estragassem o presente que os pais deviam estar se matando para pagar. Não contara a ninguém, mas tinha certeza que o grego sabia. Sim, ele sabia sim, pois o louro havia visto Camus sair algumas vezes com o carro para ir até o mercado para a mãe ou mesmo quando o limpava. O simples fato do grego não ter contado para ninguém já fazia uma grande diferença para Camus.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Milo não conseguia entender por que seu vizinho não ia para a escola com o carro. Estavam no final do inverno, mas como ele era friorento, se tivesse tido a mesma sorte iria de carro para a escola todo dia para não passar frio.

Poucas vezes naqueles dias ele havia azucrinado a vida do francês. As brincadeiras que ele gostava de fazer só eram feitas quando via-se sozinho com ele, pois havia percebido que os supostos amigos não eram lá muito boa companhia e, não queria que tudo piorasse mais. Até mesmo por isso não contar a novidade a respeito do presente de Camus, por não achar que aquilo lhe dizia respeito e muito menos dos outros, que não perderiam a oportunidade de fazerem das suas para cima do francês.

Aos poucos foi tomando certa distancia do trio. Conversava com Jean, Pierre e Armand, mas evitava fazer parte das traquinagens e malandragens do trio. Por saber que eles marcavam e se vingavam de todos, o louro estava tomando cuidado para não passar para a lista das vítimas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Com a chegada de Março, a primavera tomou conta de Lyon esquentando os dias e levando para longe a neve e frio intenso.

Milo estava radiante. Não precisava mais se encapotar e agora exibia o corpo malhado e levemente ainda bronzeado. O inverno não havia conseguido fazer com que ele perdesse toda a sua cor. Era bem verdade que estava mais clarinho, mas não era branco como leite igual ao francês empoado.

Ao sair aquele dia de casa, Milo não esperava encontrar-se com Camus. Ao vê-lo sem as grossas roupas do outro lado da rua, arregalou os olhos, pois nunca imaginara que o ruivo pudesse ter um corpo tão bonito.

Balançando a cabeça, espantou os pensamentos que tivera, mas era bem verdade que gostava de atazanar ao ruivo, mas já não era como antes. Não conseguia vê-lo do mesmo modo que quando o conhecera. Talvez até ele fosse legal se conseguisse se soltar um pouco, deixar de ser tão carrancudo. Num impulso levantou a mão livre e o cumprimentou.

- Bonjour, Camyu! Até que enfim os dias estão melhores, não é? – E abriu seu melhor sorriso.

"_Non... Ele precisava gritar para a rua inteira ouvir?"_ – Pensou Camus o cumprimentando apenas com um gesto de mão e muito timidamente.

- O gato comeu sua língua? – Perguntou Milo vivaz e sorridente. – Venha para cá! Vamos indo para o mesmo lugar mesmo! – Chamou-o com o dedo.

Camus não sabia onde se enfiar! Queria que um buraco se abrisse abaixo de seus pés para que nele caísse. Se continuasse daquele jeito iriam até a escola com o grego berrando do outro lado da rua. Olhando para os dois lados antes de atravessar, cruzou a rua apressado e parou ao lado do louro que o esperava.

- Precisava ficar gritando meu nome alto? – Perguntou Camus baixo e com a cara de poucos amigos.

- Aaah! Que bicho te mordeu? Acordou do lado errado da cama? – Perguntou Milo sarcástico.

- Você é sempre assim ou isso só aconteceu hoje? – Camus perguntou friamente. – Por que se isso for contagioso quero ficar bem longe de você. – Rebateu friamente. – E non sei por que me chamou, non somos amis e nem quero ser.

- Para seu governo sabichão, alegria não se pega, graças a Deus, pois iria ser difícil de você ser feliz. E nunca quis ser seu amigo, monsieur Cubo de Gelo! – Grunhiu Milo que havia perdido a paciência em pouco tempo.

- Pardon! – Camus arregalou os olhos.

- Você entendeu! – Respondeu Milo aumentando o ritmo dos passos e deixando o francês para trás.

Camus ficou observando seu desafeto se afastar de si e, finalmente pode reparar que o grego era muito bonito. O cabelo comprido balançando de um lado para o outro atraia sua visão para uma certa região antes não vista devido aos agasalhos pesados. Ficando nervoso consigo mesmo, balançou a cabeça e afastou aqueles pensamentos. Aquilo não era certo e correto, ele não deveria achar um homem bonito, ainda mais reparar em seu bumbum.

Ao finalmente adentrar a sala de aulas, rumou para seu lugar e deixou que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em seus lábios ao ver Milo virar-lhe a cara. Finalmente a situação havia mudado uma única vez. O ruivo havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes o louro o havia tirado do sério.

No final da tarde, Milo saiu rápido da sala para não precisar ter de ir com Camus embora. O simples fato de pensar em tê-lo indo a sua frente ou mesmo atrás de si, o fazia andar numa verdadeira marcha atlética pelos corredores até finalmente sair da escola e poder andar bem rápido, para não dizer quase correndo.

O louro não entendia por que o feitiço havia se virado contra ele e, passara toda a aula pensando por que havia se irritado tanto com o francês. Era tão divertido tirá-lo do sério e, ele não entendia como tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido com ele. Naquele momento o que ele mais queria era chegar em casa e esquecer do acontecido e o mais importante, estudar para a prova de química orgânica que teriam dali a alguns dias.

Camus demorara um pouco para sair da classe e, quando estava terminando de mexer em seu armário viu Pierre cercando um dos garotos mais novos. Sabia o que era ser agredido pelo lutador. Ele mesmo já tinha sentido o peso da mão do tal, por isso não pensou duas vezes, correu até onde estavam e pode a tempo evitar que o garoto de cabelos castanhos e usando óculos fundo de garrafa não levasse um tremendo soco.

- Me solte seu empoado! – Grunhiu Pierre entre dentes.

- Non... Non vou te soltar. – Respondeu Camus calmo mas com a voz fria e autoritária. – Vous non vai bater em mais ninguém seu valentão.

Apavorado o pobre rapazote, que era um dos nerds da escola, aproveitou-se da situação e foi chamar o inspetor de alunos. Quando este chegou, teve de apartar a situação que já estava quase chegando as vias de uma briga.

Todos acabaram parando na sala da coordenadora, que liberou Camus e o outro aluno, tão logo soube do ocorrido. Como castigo, Pierre foi suspenso da equipe de luta greco-romana e deveria ficar dois dias em casa de suspensão por mal comportamento.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Foram os dois dias mais calmos da escola, pois Jean e Armand não haviam aprontado nada para não lhes acontecer o mesmo, pois sabiam que o grupinho estava marcado.

Quando Pierre voltou a escola faltavam apenas três dias para a prova de química. Ele queria a todo custo vingar-se de Camus e do quatro olhos magricela. Assim na hora do intervalo no banheiro masculino do primeiro andar, que era o que ficava vazio aquela hora, Jean, Armand e Pierre se reuniram.

- Eu quero a cabeça daquele C.D.F. ruivo! – Grunhiu Pierre dando um murro na porta de um dos banheiros vazio. – Camus tem de pagar! O pivete quatro olhos eu pego depois, mas o empoado de nossa classe eu quero para logo!

- Calma, Pierre! – Pediu Jean pensativo. – Podemos unir o útil ao agradável. Só preciso pensar como.

- Oui! Só que temos de agir rapidamente se quisermos que saia como vous já me falou. – Disse Armand calmamente. – Invadir a pasta do mestre Panys é moleza, deixem comigo. Agora vamos sair daqui, pois alguém pode entrar e ouvir nossa conversa.

Assim que o banheiro ficou em silêncio, a porta do último banheiro se abriu. Um jovem de óculos e cabelos castanhos surgiu trêmulo. Não queria mais confusões, já bastava saber que poderia levar a pior menos dia mais dia, mas teria de avisar ao jovem ruivo que o ajudara. O medo era seu pior inimigo e dividido entre contar ou não para Camus e mesmo para a coordenadora, se calou.

Depois da aula, os alunos que precisassem poderiam usar o laboratório de informática. Um monitor ficava encarregado de tomar conta de 40 computadores, os monitorando pelo seu próprio. Ninguém faria alguma coisa que não fosse rastreado pelo computador principal. E justamente naquela tarde, metade da turma do último ano do colegial, a classe de Camus e Milo, estava no laboratório, incluindo Pierre, Jean e Armand.

Camus sentara no computador de número 17 e, assim que o ligara assinou seu nome e marcou a hora de início de uso na lista de relação de uso daquela máquina. Precisava pesquisar algumas coisas e também sobre um trabalho que teriam de fazer muito em breve.

Milo havia pegado um computador na fileira atrás da que o ruivo estava e, quase se escondera por trás do monitor. Estava entediado e desanimado, não via a hora de terminar aquela pesquisa para ir embora para casa.

Passado algum tempo, Camus levantou-se para ir tomar água e demorou um pouco mais que o necessário. A sala já estava ficando vazia e a fileira em que o ruivo estava somente ele se encontrava mais ninguém. Se aproveitando disso, Armand levantou sorrateiramente de onde estava e tomou conta do PC 17. Em poucos minutos o hacker conseguiu o que queria e o baixou em seu mp3. Pouco antes de Camus chegar, Armand já estava novamente em seu lugar.

Camus voltou e sentou a frente do PC para terminar o que estava fazendo e, alguns minutos depois foi cercado pelo monitor da sala.

- Venha comigo, monsieur Deschamps! – Pediu o monitor calmamente.

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntou Camus calmamente recolhendo seu material e saindo a frente do monitor.

- Você sabe muito bem o que fez. – Respondeu friamente e olhando para os outros alunos que estavam ainda no local informou. – O laboratório vai fechar, saiam todos, por favor!

Milo achou estranho aquilo tudo. Não havia reparado que Camus estava tão próximo dele. O louro poderia jurar que pouco antes de ver o ruivo sendo abordado pelo monitor, vira Armand usando o mesmo computador. Talvez estivesse fazendo confusão e dando de ombros rumou para casa.

Camus foi levado para a sala do diretor e acusado de invadir as pastas dos mestres e acessar os gabaritos das provas. Mesmo jurando não ter feito aquilo e alegando inocência, as provas estavam todas contra ele.

Seu pai fora chamado na escola e o jovem levou cinco dias de suspensão, pois não tinha nada em sua ficha que o fizesse ser expulso.

O ruivo não tinha coragem de olhar para o pai, tamanha a sua vergonha. Em casa, novamente alegou inocência e disse mais, se havia copiado as coisas onde estava a cópia? Para seu desespero, o pai lhe informou que o diretor suspeitava de que ele tivesse um cúmplice. Havia dito isso com todas as letras quando o senhor Deschamps ficara sozinho e o questionara.

Achando que o filho fosse culpado, o pai retirou a habilitação, documentos do carro e as chaves deixando-o de castigo, mesmo tendo dezoito anos ele ainda tinha de seguir as regras daquele que ainda era seu lar.

Camus estava abalado, nunca havia sido acusado daquele jeito. Nunca colara! Tirava notas boas na escola pelos seus próprios méritos e esforços. A noite enquanto descia para desejar boa noite aos pais, ouvira a mãe dizendo ao pai que ele tinha sido muito injusto e, que no coração ela sabia que Camus era inocente. Voltando para seu quarto e fechando a porta, o ruivo se jogou na cama pensativo. Alguém tinha armado para ele, mas quem acreditaria naquela suposição?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ao chegar na escola na manhã seguinte, Milo estranhou a ausência de Camus. Ninguém sabia de fato o ocorrido na fatídica tarde passada. Mas ninguém parecia se abalar e, o trio bagunceiro parecia contente com alguma coisa, o que o louro não soube dizer o que era.

No outro dia pela manhã, o grego seguiu para a escola e desta vez ficou preocupado, pois já era o segundo dia que o francês empoado faltava e, novamente ninguém sabia de nada. No final das aulas, enquanto ia para casa o louro parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

"_Talvez ele esteja doente, Milo!"_ – pensou o louro no caminho de volta para casa mais tarde. – _"Quem sabe seja melhor eu levar a matéria para ele."_ - divertiu-se em pensar que talvez o outro levasse um choque ao vê-lo. – É... É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. Vou adorar ver a cara de espanto daquele metido! – e riu-se.

Assim eu chegou a frente da casa branca de telhado vermelho, Milo tocou a campainha e, aguardou por alguns instantes até que uma senhora de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis iguais ao de Camus abrisse a porta.

- Bon après-midi8, madame Deschamps! – Saudou Milo polidamente.

- Bon après-midi! Deseja alguma coisa? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Meu nome é Milo, sou o vizinho ali da frente e, estou na mesma classe que seu filho. Como ele não foi dois dias seguidos na escola, achei que talvez ele esteja doente e vim trazer as matérias para ele. – E abriu seu melhor sorriso, que morreu ao ver a tristeza expressa no rosto da senhora.

- Entre S'il vous plaît, Milo! – Pediu com voz baixa e, assim eu ele entrou fechou a porta. – Sente-se! – Indicou o sofá. – Mon filho non está doente. Non contaram nada na escola? – E ao ver o louro balançar a cabeça negativamente continuou. – Mon fils foi acusado de invadir uns arquivos e gabaritos de provas anteontem. Ele está suspenso, Milo, mas eu sinto em meu coração que ele non é culpado. – Uma lágrima solitária correu pelo rosto da mulher sentada na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

Milo ficou pensativo e, de repente tudo ficou um pouco mais claro. Só podia ser aquilo! O sorriso voltou ao seu rosto e, antes que ela achasse que ele estava louco, contou tudo o que viu no laboratório de informática.

- Eu sabia! Meu coração non se enganaria. – Falou feliz abraçando o jovem louro e depois o soltando. – Milo, você contaria isso ao diretor? – Perguntou esperançosa.

- Oui! – Respondeu Milo orgulhoso em poder ajudar o ruivo.

- Contaria o que ao diretor? – Camus perguntou assim que chegou a sala. Ele havia escutado o final da conversa e, agora fuzilava Milo com os olhos.

- Ele viu o verdadeiro culpado mexendo no computador que você estava usando. – Falou a senhora Deschamps.

- Se viu por que non disse nada quando o monitor me interpelou? – Perguntou Camus arredio.

- Camus! – Ralhou a senhora Deschamps.

- Non se preocupe, madame! – Pediu Milo sem se abalar. – Camyu, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo e somente agora entendi o que eu achava ter me confundido. Eu vi Armand mexendo na máquina que você estava usando. E amanhã mesmo o diretor saberá da verdade, querendo você ou não. – Completou ao ver a cara que o francês fazia de desconfiado.

- Non ligue para Camus, Milo! Aceita um pedaço de torta de limão? – Perguntou a senhora sorrindo.

- Non, merci, mas minha mãe está me esperando. Ela pode se preocupar com minha demora. – Respondeu Milo com um sorriso a lhe iluminar o rosto.

- Ora ligue para ela, avise que está aqui, non tem desculpas, mocinho! – E acharei que está fazendo pouco de minha hospitalidade. – Ralhou ela sorrindo.

- Se non aceitar ela vai mesmo ficar chateada. – Camus falou baixinho para o louro. – O telefone é ali. – Indicou ao ver a cara engraçada que ele havia feito.

Milo agradeceu e discou o número de sua casa. Falou com a mãe contando onde estava e prometeu ir para casa antes da hora do jantar.

Camus observava atento o louro ao telefone, agora que a raiva havia passado, percebera que não deveria ter descontado em cima do outro, sentia-se mais leve e começava a admirar o caráter do grego. Deveria pedir desculpas, mas nunca conseguiria.

- Pronto, eu posso ficar mais um pouco, mas tenho de ir para casa antes do jantar. Meus pais têm mania de que devemos estar todos juntos a mesa nas refeições. Acho isso muito chato! – Confidenciou Milo rindo e fazendo uma fusquinha, o que fez com que o ruivo sorrisse o que não passou despercebido para o grego.

- Venha comigo! – Convidou Camus logo voltando a ficar sério e, levando Milo até a cozinha.

Milo não sabia de fato quem Camus havia puxado, pois seus pais eram mais simpáticos e divertidos. Pelo menos era aquilo que aparentavam a primeira impressão.

Sentaram-se na cozinha e enquanto comiam a torta de limão, Milo ia respondendo a todas as perguntas que a mãe do ruivo ia fazendo. Em pouco mais de meia hora, ele contou por que haviam saído da ilha de Milos, que ele tinha uma irmã casada e dois sobrinhos. Que ele detestava o frio e que iria fazer universidade de advocacia.

Quando iria fazer uma pergunta para Camus, foi interrompido pela chegada do ruivo mais velho, o pai. O senhor Deschamps após saber da verdade, pediu desculpas ao filho, devolvendo os documentos e a chave do carro para ele. Combinou de no outro dia, Milo ir junto com a família para a escola, pois todos iriam falar com o diretor. Assim logo a seguir, o grego despediu-se dos Deschamps e atravessou a rua.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Seis e meia da manhã em ponto o despertador acordou Milo. Quando ele pensou em ficar mais um pouco na cama, lembrou-se do compromisso e de que não poderia se atrasar, assim pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro. Ele estava ansioso e, não via a hora de livrar a cara do francês.

As sete e meia em ponto tocava a campainha da casa da frente e, sendo recebido por Camus. Olhou para o ruivo a sua frente e o examinou dos pés a cabeça. Sorriu de lado e adentrou devagar na casa. Não reparou que ao passar o ruivo fazia o mesmo que ele, o observando também.

O azul escuro caia muito bem para o ruivo. Chamava mais atenção para a pele branca que deveria ser acetinada. Milo deleitou-se, mas não pode pensar muito, pois o pai do ruivo fazia com que todos se apreçassem. Assim todos saíram da casa e adentraram no carro da família.

Na escola, tiveram de esperar pela chegada do diretor que os recebeu prontamente.

- Eu já estava para chamá-los. – Confidenciou o homem de cabelos grisalhos atrás da mesa. – Ontem um de nossos alunos mais brilhantes foi hospitalizado e, conseguiu contar aos pais o que seu agressor planejava alguma coisa contra o monsieur Deschamps e, tudo por que quando o ajudou ele foi punido.

Camus baixou os olhos. Não havia conseguido impedir o pior.

- Mas o jovem está bem? – Perguntou a madame Deschamps.

- Oui, non corre nenhum risco de vida. O que nos deixou surpresos é que esse mesmo jovem disse ter ouvido Pierre Debois se vangloriar sobre a suspensão de seu filho. – Falou o diretor.

- Milo, conte ao diretor o que você viu. – Pediu o pai de Camus.

Milo contou tudo o que viu e, depois o diretor pediu para chamar a coordenadora. Pediu desculpas ao ruivo e retirou a 'mancha' do histórico escolar, fez-lhe uma carta para já poder participar das aulas do dia enquanto um comunicado não corria entre os professores. Liberou a todos e, em seguida chamou os pais de Armand Lebô para explicarem o motivo da expulsão do jovem, pois com um histórico manchado de más condutas o que ele havia feito com um colega era inadmissível aos olhos do velho mestre.

Antes dos jovens entrarem à sala de aulas, Camus segurou Milo pelo braço. - Lykourgos... Merci! – Agradeceu.

- Não fiz nada demais! Garanto que você faria o mesmo por mim! – Respondeu Milo com um sorriso traquina nos lábios. Deu uma piscadela para o ruivo jogando todo seu charme e pedindo licença ao mestre entrou na classe sendo seguido pelo ruivo que parou apenas para entregar o bilhete dado pelo diretor e a seguir ocupou seu lugar.

"_Podemos non ser amis, grego, mas hoje você conquistou meu respeito!"_ – Pensou Camus olhando para trás e apenas encarando Milo. O louro ficou envergonhado pela primeira vez e coçando o longo cabelo cacheado sorriu.

"_Camyu... De hoje em diante tentarei ser melhor! Naaa... Tentarei!? Não sei!"_ – Pensou Milo com um sorriso maroto colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.  
Juro que sempre estarei ao seu lado. Eu daria tudo,  
Qualquer coisa e sempre cuidarei. Através da fraqueza  
E fortaleza, alegria e tristeza, pelo melhor ou pior,  
Te amarei com a força de cada batida do meu coração

**oOoOoOoOo**

Passado uma semana das expulsões de Pierre e de Armand, Jean não havia aprontado nada. Os companheiros de bagunças e arruaças estavam estudando em uma outra escola e, para o jovem aprontão não tinha graça nenhuma sem os amigos. Sem contar que ele também poderia ter sido expulso se o garoto que Pierre batera tivesse ouvido seu nome.

Mas o que Jean já havia entendido era que havia sido Milo o delator do plano tão perfeito, pois esperto como era bastou somar um mais um, ainda mais quando vira o grego adentrar na sala de aula juntamente com o senhor chato no mesmo dia da expulsão de Armand. Interiormente ele já estava pensando em como se vingar do grego vira casaca. E a luz se acendeu em sua cabeça no fim de uma aula de educação física em que escutara uma conversa pouco amistosa do grego com o senhor sabe tudo Deschamps.

**oOoOoOoOo**

O lençol já tinha sido atirado para longe, os cabelos habilmente presos em uma trança começavam a soltar-se devido ao jovem ter se debatido enquanto dormia. A respiração alterada, o corpo banhado em suor e o volume marcante em seu baixo ventre revelavam que o sonho estava provocando reações impróprias. O sono começava a passar para mais leve e um barulho irritante e estridente o chamava insistentemente para trazê-lo de volta a realidade.

Acordando assustado, olhou para o lado e bateu a mão sobre o despertador o travando para parar com o barulho estridente. Arfou soltando o ar com dificuldade e checou as horas. O ponteiro luminoso marcava seis e meia da manhã. Sem se espreguiçar, olhou para baixo sentado na cama e pode ver ainda a reação que o sonho tinha lhe causado. Levantou-se rapidamente e pegando roupas para ir à escola, rumou para o banheiro. Um bom banho frio resolveria aquilo.

Assim que se despiu, Camus começou a recordar-se do sonho enquanto entrava embaixo da água super gelada. Não tinha idéia de onde estava, mas a calmaria que o lugar passava conseguia fazer com que qualquer um conseguisse ficar calmo mesmo estando perto de um colapso. Fechou os olhos não acreditando que tivera um sonho erótico. Mas com quem?

Começou a banhar-se e novamente foi assolado pelas poucas lembranças do sonho. A sensação sentida era maravilhosa e estimulante, no sonho ele olhava para baixo e tinha a visão de fartos cabelos louros caindo em cascatas onduladas. A língua que percorria com maestria seu membro intumescido o levava a loucura, no sonho e agora acordado apenas por recordar. Havia segurado as mexas do cabelo entre seus dedos e puxado para trás tentando livrar-se do doce tormento antes que algo acontecesse e ele banhasse a boca e o rosto que ainda não vira com seu gozo. Surpreso lembrou de lindos olhos azuis, mas depois disso a droga do despertador o fizera acordar, tirando-o de seu sonho sem descobrir com quem realmente estava.

Mais calmo e refeito, enxugou o corpo, vestiu as roupas e seguiu para a cozinha onde encontrou os pais tomando café. Saudou-os com um meio sorriso e comeu seu desjejum. Como de costume despiu-se da mãe com um beijo no rosto e saiu junto com o pai, despedindo-se deste na calçada.

Lançou um longo olhar para a casa dos gregos, mas decidido a não querer trombar logo cedo com o louro apressou os passos e atravessou a rua. Distraído e perdido em seus pensamentos – O sonho não saia de sua cabeça – não percebeu que a sua frente alguém andava a passos lentos gingando um pouco o corpo.

"_Como poderei estudar se esse sonho maluco, non me sai do pensamento?"_ – Pensou Camus chutando uma pedrinha solta no calçamento e seguindo-a com os olhos. Arqueando uma sobrancelha ergueu o olhar. O que viu o deixou de boca aberta. Gingando a sua frente ia alguém com lindos cabelos louros cacheados que lhe passava do meio das costas. _"Non pode ser!"_ – Exclamou desanimado. Ele conhecia muito bem o dono daqueles cabelos. Se aproximando a passos rápidos, emparelhou com o vizinho diminuindo os passos para acompanhá-lo sem perceber. Ainda olhando para frente o saldou. – Bonjour, Milo!

Não obtendo resposta imediata, Camus encarou o avoado grego e, somente ai percebeu que ele estava com o mp3 ligado. Pegando o fio do fone de ouvido o puxou e reforçou. – Eu disse bonjour, Milo! Vai acabar ficando surdo com isso ligado no último! – replicou azedo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Nada naquele dia poderia o tirar do sério. Nada mesmo, ainda mais que depois da noite passada em que tivera a doce notícia de que estava livre de fazer a universidade de Advocacia. Estava sentindo-se bem e, nem mesmo o som irritante de seu despertador o fez ficar de mau humor.

Milo estava vivendo um sonho bom pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Lyon. Poderia fazer artes, arquitetura até mesmo gastronomia, mas não, ele não sabia nem acender o fogão direito, quanto mais cozinhar. Estava mais propenso as duas primeiras e, aquilo o estava deixando em estado de graça.

Tomou seu banho, arrumou suas coisas, vestiu-se e por incrível que parecesse não estava atrasado. Tomou o café da manhã na companhia da mãe, pois o pai teve de sair mais cedo. Despediu-se da matriarca e ganhou a rua com o mp3 tocando um conjunto que fizera sucesso quando ele era mais novo. O vocalista do Information Society, Kurt Harland Valaquen berrava o 'How Long' em alto e bom som nos seus ouvidos. Ia quase gingando pelos caminhos, sua vontade era de dançar no estilo Gene Kelly numa versão mais nova de "Cantando na Chuva", mas é claro, sem chuva. O óculos escuro moderno de aros retangulares protegia seus olhos claros do sol forte que já começava a fazer. Os cabelos cacheados lhe caindo nas costas cobrindo a mochila que repousava no ombro direito.

Caminhando devagar nem percebeu que fora alcançado. Levou um pequeno susto ao ter um dos fones puxados de seu ouvido. Olhou desconfiado para o lado e baixando um pouco a cabeça olhou matreiro por cima do óculos. Sorriu ao ver o francês ao seu lado e ter de escutar seu azedume mau humorado logo cedo.

– Eu disse bonjour, Milo! Vai acabar ficando surdo com isso ligado no último!

- Como foi? – Perguntou fingindo-se de surdo e gargalhando ao ver o bico armado pelo ruivo. – Desencana ruivo, ficar de mau humor logo cedo faz mal para a saúde, envelhece e te deixa rabugento. – Ironizou sem perder o bom humor. Não iria se abalar, por isso mesmo, puxou de volta o fone, meneou a cabeça, mostrou a língua e continuou a andar.

Camus estacou no lugar. O que dera naquele grego? Sabia que era meio pancada, mas o que estava acontecendo? O bom humor era contagiante, e mesmo estando enfezado como estava pela brincadeira, não conseguia deixar de concordar que ele tinha razão. Quando ia voltar a andar e protestar, parou novamente. Milo havia parado de andar e o esperava. Havia tirado o óculos e seus olhos tinham um brilho divertido que o fez lembrar os olhos do sonho.

- Vamos, Camyu o tempo urge! Se chegar tarde não entrará na primeira aula! – Gracejou Milo recolocando o óculos escuro e voltando a andar.

"_Mon Dieu, o que fiz de errado para merecer isso?"_ – Pensou voltando a andar. – _"Non pode ser Milo... Os olhos... Os olhos são idênticos!"_ – O coração batia descompassado no peito e os pensamentos voavam desenfreados em sua mente. Aquilo não era certo, ambos eram homens e o melhor que tinha a fazer era colocar distância entre os dois. Além do mais não combinavam em nada, eram opostos!

Assim que chegaram à escola e se acomodaram em seus lugares, não conversaram mais e por mais que o grego quisesse chamar a atenção de Camus, o ruivo parecia estar absorto prestando atenção nas aulas. Milo bufou bravo fazendo bico e tamborilou os dedos no tampo da mesa com impaciência.

Depois do intervalo, a mestra Chantal adentrou na sala. Era a exigente professora de História Francesa. O óculos quadradinho niquelado lhe dava um ar jovial. Sorrindo cumprimentou sua melhor turma. Ela era a responsável pelos terceiros anos e, tirando alguns baderneiros, sim aquela era sua melhor turma. Depositando suas coisas sobre a mesa, arrumou o óculos no rosto e virando-se para o quadro negro começou a escrever um título.

- Bem meus caros, esse bimestre vou inovar. – Começou a mestra com a sua calma habitual. – Como percebi que as provas têm tido pouco resultado em minha matéria, quero agora que vocês façam um trabalho sobre o assunto que se encontra no quadro negro. – Sorriu ao perceber os olhares mortificados de alguns alunos. – Oui, oui... falaremos todos sobre um assunto já cansativo e muito batido por todos os anos que temos de passar até chegar à universidade! – Fez uma pausa andando pela sala. – Non adianta ficarem desse jeito, vamos falar sobre 'A Queda da Bastilha e a Revolução Francesa'!

O burburinho começou a se elevar na pausa feita pela mestra, que pareceu nem se abalar com aquilo. Pegando um livro velho e de peso razoável, o levantou da mesa e soltou fazendo um barulho incrível chamando a atenção de todos.

- Que bom que vocês voltaram a prestar atenção em mim! – Gracejou a mestra e voltou ao seu ataque. – Será um trabalho em dupla e eu os dividirei, pois não quero saber de panelinhas como nos outros trabalhos. – E direcionou um olhar furtivo para algumas garotas e uns poucos garotos. Com olhos de águia, começou a separar a turma e anotar em uma folha de papel os nomes enquanto os chamava. – Vou anotar os nomes aqui e, não quero mudanças de duplas durante as pesquisas para o feitio do trabalho. – Alertou mais para relembrar que não toleraria mudanças como todos já sabiam.

Assim começava o suplicio para todos os alunos. Chantal dividindo as duplas ela mesma, estava evitando que alguns alunos se aproveitassem como já sabia que acontecia. Anotava os nomes sob muitas reclamações, mas com apenas um olhar conseguia fazer com que o reclamante parasse de falar em cinco segundos.

- Vejamos quem ainda falta... – Comentou a mestra olhando para a lista de chamada e voltando os olhos para os poucos alunos que faltavam. Milo e Camus estavam no meio destes. – Monsieur Deschamps formara dupla com ... – E olhou novamente para a lista, procurando por alguém que pudesse fazer parceria com o jovem, sorrindo levantou os olhos e finalmente proferiu. – Monsieur Lykourgos! – E enquanto ela prosseguiu pelas últimas separações não pode ver o que acontecia no fundo da sala do lado esquerdo próximo as janelas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Camus estava prestando atenção nas duplas formadas pela mestra, estava curioso para saber com quem iria ficar, mas parecia que ela havia se esquecido dele. Não queria nem pensar se por ventura caísse com alguém que não gostasse, ou que não fosse chegado a estudar. Num rápido lampejo desejou que não caísse com Milo, mas sabia que se caísse teria de fazer o trabalho com ele.

Pensativo como estava, arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome e ficou no aguardo, encarando a mestra esperando por sua decisão. Ao ouvir o sobrenome de Milo, resmungou baixinho e deixou que o corpo fosse afundando na cadeira.

- Non pode ser! – Murmurou levando a mão a testa. – Mon Dieu, ait de la miséricorde de moi!10 – Balbuciou olhando para o teto e deixando o corpo escorregar um pouco na cadeira. Não tinha coragem de olhar para trás e deparar-se com o grego e seu sorriso marcante. Mas levou um susto ao ouvir a voz com sotaque conhecido ao seu lado. Olhando para trás viu o louro debruçado sobre a carteira.

- Acho que teremos de estudar juntos afinal! – Gracejou Milo, que nunca havia esquecido a conversa sobre estudarem juntos.

Camus de olhos arregalados, voltou ao seu estado normal, e polidamente lhe respondeu. – Oui! Mas podemos conversar sobre isso na volta para casa. – E voltou-se para frente, pois a mestra tinha voltado a falar como queria o trabalho, ao qual rapidamente estava sendo anotado por ele.

Milo sorriu matreiro. Ficara observando ao ruivo tão logo os nomes começaram a ser divididos em duplas pela mestra e, não conseguia entender por que o jovem a sua frente parecia ter ficado tão preocupado por ter que fazer dupla com ele.

"_Vai ver acha que não vou levar o trabalho a sério, mas vai cair do cavalo, Camyu! Vou te mostrar que posso ser um bom aluno quando quero"_ – pensou Milo prestando atenção no que a mestra falava. Se queria mostrar seu valor, tinha de começar anotando o que ela estava falando.

Ao fim das aulas, Milo esperou por Camus para que pudessem ir juntos embora. Assim que o francês guardou suas coisas na mochila e a jogou sobre o ombro direito, o louro sorriu para ele e sem falar nada saíram da sala.

- Milo, eu preciso parar em meu armário! – Camus falou ao começar a descer as escadas.

- Tudo bem, eu também preciso pegar algumas coisas que eu deixei lá no meu e que precisarei mais a noite! – Respondeu Milo o seguindo. – Para não demorarmos muito, te encontro na porta, ok? – E sem esperar foi se afastando, seu armário ficava mais a frente do de Camus já próximo ao corredor que levava a saída. A frente de seu armário, girou a combinação no cadeado e abriu devagar a porta para que nada que estava ali dentro, em total desalinho, caísse sobre si.

O grego pegou o que iria precisar, tornou a fechar a porta do armário e colocando o cadeado o fechou girando a combinação a esmo. Olhou pelo corredor para o enxame de alunos e não avistou a cabeleira ruiva. Dando de ombros seguiu até a saída e ficou esperando por Camus sentando no parapeito antes das escadas.

Não demorou muito Camus chegou e viu Milo sentado conversando animadamente com uma das garotas da classe deles. O ruivo revirou os olhos e apenas passou sem dizer nada. Não tinha vontade de ouvir as cantadas do grego. Milo viu quando ele passou e, arregalando os olhos, despediu-se da garota e saíra correndo atrás de Camus.

- Camus! – Milo o chamou quase o alcançando. – Ô Camus! – Chamou novamente, mas parecia que quem estava ouvindo música no mp3 agora era o francês. Assim que o alcançou segurou-o pelo braço. – Eu falei com você! – O rosto um pouco afogueado. – Não me ouviu te chamar?

- Eu ouvi! – Camus falou friamente. Os olhos pareciam duas geleiras.

- E por que não me esperou? Achei que tínhamos combinado de irmos embora juntos para decidirmos sobre o trabalho. – Milo parecia desapontado.

- Oui combinamos, mas achei que você tinha coisas melhores para resolver. – Camus disse sem se alterar e no mesmo tom de antes. – E além do mais, você sabe onde eu moro, podia ir muito bem até lá depois do jantar para conversarmos.

Milo estava se chateando com aquele francês, parecia sempre disposto a lhe tratar mal e não se preocupar se estaria o magoando ou não. Apertando os olhos, respirou fundo e contou até dez, pois iria precisar de todo seu autocontrole para conseguir fazer o trabalho junto com Camus.

- Quando podemos começar a fazer o trabalho? – Milo perguntou querendo demonstrar interesse.

- Se quiser hoje mesmo! – Respondeu Camus pensativo. – Podemos começar fazendo pesquisa pela internet. Se quiser podemos usar meu computador. – E o encarou.

- Está bem! Combinado. – Milo respondeu sorrindo. – Me dê apenas alguns minutos para avisar minha mãe e logo já estarei em sua casa.

Despediram-se a frente da casa de Milo, que logo adentrou indo conversar com a mãe e a avisar que estaria na casa do vizinho começando um trabalho escolar. Subiu correndo para seu quarto e trocou de roupa.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Depois de alguns minutos, Milo finalmente atravessou a rua e seguiu até a porta da casa de Camus. Parou na soleira e tocou a campainha. Teve de esperar alguns instantes até que ouviu o barulho da chave sendo girado na porta e a figura de Camus surgir.

- Oi, pode entrar, Milo! – Convidou o francês polidamente deixando o louro passar e fechando a porta a seguir. – Venha por aqui. – Indicou o caminho seguindo a frente de Milo. – Só um minuto! – Pediu indo avisar a mãe que estaria no quarto fazendo uma pesquisa com o grego. Voltou devagar e viu que o colega de classe observava atentamente a casa e não percebera a sua aproximação. O ruivo observou-o de cima abaixo. O leve bronzeado contrastando com a vasta cabeleira loura e, ele estava lindo com sua simplicidade, usando bermuda jeans e uma camisa branca. Balançando a cabeça, Camus tossiu para chamar-lhe a atenção e foi brindado por um olhar surpreso do azul mais profundo.

Milo o encarou sem graça e com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios seguiu Camus, que começava a subir as escadas. Sorriu ao adentrar no quarto do francês e ver tudo impecavelmente em seus devidos lugares, imaginou-se desarrumando alguma coisa, apenas para ter o gostinho de ver o ruivo fuzilar de raiva. Tirou aquela idéia da cabeça, pois não queria que Camus brigasse com ele. Espiou pela janela e balançou a cabeça descrente... A janela de seu quarto era de frente para a do ruivo. Voltou-se assim que ouviu o barulho do computador ser ligado.

- Por onde começamos, Camyu? – Perguntou Milo sorrindo puxando uma cadeira que se encontrava no canto do quarto para sentar ao lado do ruivo.

O francês encarou Milo torcendo os lábios ao ouvir o jeito como era tratado, mas não deixou que aquilo o chateasse e respondeu. - Simples... – Revirou os olhos rubros. – Pelo começo! Temos de achar textos na internet, resumi-los e depois tentar atingir tudo o que a mestra Chantal nos pediu. – Viu o louro mostrar-lhe o caderno e abrir nas anotações. Olhou novamente para ter certeza que aquele caderno era de Milo e, não pode acreditar no que via. A letra era bonita e ele tinha mesmo feito anotações. Voltando sua atenção para a tela do computador e para o que pesquisava em um site de busca, Milo observou melhor o quarto olhando dos lados e, depois voltou seus olhos para a tela do computador. Uma pequena coisinha lhe chamou a atenção... Um ícone com dois bonequinhos. Sorrindo, dirigiu um olhar brincalhão para Camus.

- Não sabia que você usava o MSN! Então quer dizer que o frio ruivo tem amigos na internet? – Gracejou Milo sendo um pouco irônico.

- Non, eu non tenho! – Respondeu Camus frio e sem saber por que querendo se explicar. – Nem sei por que instalei isso no computador.

- Ah, deixa de ser modesto! Vai ver só instalou o MSN para cantar as garotas! – Milo falara demais, pois o francês dirigiu-lhe um olhar mortificado. Arregalando os olhos, voltou a olhar para a tela do monitor e indicou um site rápido para chamar a atenção do outro para a pesquisa. – Veja, acho que aqui vamos encontrar alguma coisa.

Camus não esperou muito e clicou sobre o link. Assim que a página carregou, correu os olhos pelas informações e deixando o texto todo selecionado usou os comandos CTRL+C e CTRL+V para copiar e colar no Word.

- Escuta Camus, vamos mesmo ter de fazer uma pequena apresentação? – Perguntou Milo preocupado. Não que tivesse vergonha, mas estava tendo de estudar a cultura de um outro país que não o dele e, estava um pouco com receio de não conseguir sair-se bem.

- Oui, faz parte do que foi pedido! – Camus respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha e observando a fisionomia do colega ao seu lado. – Está preocupado com o que? – Perguntou tendo uma vaga idéia do que fosse.

- Nada! Vamos ver o que podemos fazer para já adiantarmos o trabalho. – Falou Milo não querendo admitir que estivesse receoso com o fato de ter de responder questões que teria de aprender em pouco tempo. A Revolução Francesa e A Queda da Bastilha não faziam parte do currículo escolar grego. Viu o ruivo assentir e começaram a analisar o texto.

Perceberam que era um texto muito vago e que precisariam pesquisar mais um pouco, mas não na internet e sim nos livros para poderem ter uma coisa mais concreta.

- Vou imprimir esse texto para você ler na sua casa e se aprofundar um pouco na história francesa, Milo. – Camus disse já pronto a acionar o comando para imprimir o documento.

- Não precisa, Camyu! Me manda pelo MSN. – E pegando um pedaço de papel anotou seu e-mail. – Assim que eu chegar em casa ligo meu computar e abro o messenger e você me passa o arquivo. – Sorriu querendo ser pratico. – Assim não gasta com impressão a toa. Agora queira fazer o favor de me passar seu e-mail do MSN.

Camus sorriu levemente e anotou na capa interna do caderno de Milo. O grego olhou para a letra caprichada do francês e depois para ele de novo. – Acho que é só isso, não? – Perguntou o louro checando as horas no relógio. Já eram quase seis da tarde. A hora tinha voado e eles nem tinham percebido. – Preciso ir para casa, me dê uns dez minutos para poder ligar meu computador. Até amanhã, francês! – despediu-se e, vendo o ruivo levantar colocou a mão no ombro dele rindo. – Sei achar a saída, não precisa me acompanhar! – E saiu apressado do quarto descendo as escadas e encontrando com senhora Deschamps e a cumprimentando antes de sair.

Poucos minutos depois Milo irrompeu pela porta de seu quarto, ligando o computador e entrando na internet. Abriu o MSN e cadastrou o colega. Não demorou muito e foi aceito seu pedido de autorização. O som característico do MSN avisando a entrada de uma nova pessoa fez com que o louro prestasse atenção no nick que aparecia. Riu divertido ao deparar com o ruivo.

- Camyu, que nick é esse? – Milo digitou a pergunta o mais rápido que conseguia. – Roux?

- Non amola, Milo! Aceita o arquivo logo! – A frase de Camus fez com que Milo só risse mais.

- Ruivo... O nick dele é ruivo! – Falou Milo para si mesmo aceitando o arquivo e enquanto isso infernizando Camus pelo MSN.

O arquivo finalmente foi baixado e depois de algum tempo despediram-se. O primeiro dia de estudo em dupla não tinha sido nada demais e Camus esperava que não houvesse nenhum problema. Já fora um sufoco ter de estar com Milo tão próximo de si e a todo o momento ter de espantar os pensamentos a respeito do sonho. Ainda bem que conseguira se concentrar tendo de ler o texto para o trabalho.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Milo não conseguia recordar-se de quando em toda sua vida havia estudado tanto. Não sabia como não tivera um sonho ou pesadelo com tudo que havia lido sobre a história da França. Mas não tivera e dormira tão bem... Espreguiçou-se devagar e mais devagar ainda saiu da cama indo direto para o banheiro. Não queria perder hora e, estava decidido a ir com o francês para a escola.

De banho tomado e pronto para sair, sentou-se à mesa do café surpreendendo aos pais por não estar atrasado. Milo tomou seu desjejum pela primeira vez desde que haviam chegado a Lyon sem estar de pé e tendo de engolir tudo aos trancos.

Desconfiada pela recente mudança do filho, a senhora Lykourgos perguntou o encarando. – Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem?

- Não, mãe! Apenas não quer chegar atrasado na escola. – Respondeu Milo sorrindo.

- E o trabalho? – Insistiu ela.

- Teremos de fazer mais pesquisas. Sorte ter caído para fazer o trabalho com Camus. – Ao ver o olhar dos pais sem saber quem era o tal, completou. – O vizinho daí da frente, mãe. – E olhando para o relógio de parede despediu-se dos pais, pegando a mochila e saiu de casa.

Parou em frente à porta que acabara de fechar, olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu quando a porta da casa branca se abriu dando passagem para o ruivo. Sorrindo o louro caminhou até a calçada e esperou até que Camus fechasse a porta. Com os olhos observadores, Milo novamente achou que o ruivo ficava muito bem usando roupas azuis escuro. Assim que este se aproximou o cumprimentou.

- Bonjour, Camyu! – O sorriso a lhe iluminar a face.

- Bonjour, Milo! – Respondeu Camus meneando a cabeça. Não sabia até quando iria suportar ser chamado daquele jeito e não reclamar ao louro. – Conseguiu ler o texto ontem? – Perguntou mais para puxar assunto enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

- Oui! – Respondeu Milo. – Mas preciso ler mais algumas vezes, talvez ai não faça feio na frente de toda a classe! – Riu-se divertido.

- Confiança, Milo! Confiança! – Camus sorriu de lado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A quarta aula da manhã antes da hora do intervalo para o almoço era a de Educação Física. Os garotos faziam aulas separados das garotas, mas naquele semestre estavam tendo aulas juntos. A modalidade era a natação.

Ironia do destino ou não, os armários que Camus e Milo usavam para guardarem suas coisas para as aulas de educação física eram um na frente do outro. O louro mais despojado, naquele dia começara a despir-se sem se importar com o ruivo que fazia o mesmo a sua frente e, em poucos minutos já estava de sunga prendendo o longo cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

"_Nunca pensei em olhar o francês se trocar! Preciso rever meus conceitos!"_ – Pensou Milo sorrindo ao ver o ruivo de costas para si também já com a sunga escura. As coxas torneadas lhe chamando a atenção. Disfarçou assim que Camus se virou ficando de frente.

- Eu já vou indo. – Milo pegou a toca de silicone prateada, trancou seu armário dando uma volta no segredo e saiu para a área coberta da piscina olímpica.

Camus seguiu logo atrás e, assim como o grego, observara cada detalhe do corpo moreno minuciosamente. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo consigo e assim que chegou à área da piscina o alongamento estava começando e a única pessoa com quem poderia se alongar e que estava sem par era Milo. Aceitou fazer os alongamentos com o louro e logo a seguir já estavam na piscina fazendo agora o aquecimento na água.

No final da aula como já era de costume, o mestre Ètienne fez todos darem cinco tiros de 100 metros livres cada um. Milo, Camus e Jean caíram na mesma bateria até o final dos tiros. No último os três estavam empatados até a virada olímpica. No meio da piscina Milo superou os dois e bateu a mão primeiro que eles. Sorriu ao ver o desapontamento de Jean e se aproximou da raia em que o ruivo nadara. Debruçou-se na raia retirando a toca fazendo uma careta.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Camus também retirando sua touca e molhando os cabelos.

- Detesto quando tenho de tirar a toca, mesmo estando com o cabelo amarrado ela puxa os fios que se quebram. – Milo falou mostrando a parte interna da toca.

- Mas Milo, foram alguns fios! – Camus o encarou perplexo.

- Fala assim por que não foi você que teve um trabalhão para conseguir deixar o cabelo crescer desse jeito. – Respondeu franzindo a testa e fazendo cara feia.

Jean que passava pelas raias para poder sair da água pela escadinha, prestou atenção demorando mais que o necessário para cruzar as duas raias onde estavam Camus e Milo, somente para ouvir a conversar melhor.

- Milo, o cabelo cresce de novo e foram só uns fiozinhos. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. - E para seu governo, meu cabelo também demorou a crescer e chegar nisso que está hoje.

- Camyu, torno a dizer... Demorei em conseguir ter meu cabelo assim. É meu bem mais precioso, sem contar que faz um sucesso entre as garotas. – Gabou-se com um sorriso irritante começando a se dirigir para a escada.

Camus o seguiu e mais uma vez se repreendendo pelo que vinha pensando de Milo e ele. Mais uma vez o grego deixava bem claro sua escolha sexual. Mas nem ele sabia direito qual era a sua, ou melhor, sabia... Estava confuso isso sim, já tinha ficado com algumas garotas, mas nenhuma que lhe houvesse chamado à atenção. Deixando aquele pensamento de lado, apenas teve mais um... Depois do trabalho iria se afastar do louro ou seria sua perdição. Não queria sofrer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Naquele dia mesmo depois das aulas, Camus e Milo seguiram para a biblioteca pública que ficava no centro de Lyon. Antes de pegarem o ônibus para o centro, ligaram para as mães avisando que chegariam mais tarde devido a pesquisa para o trabalho.

Para Milo aquilo estava sendo super divertido, por que até então havia ido muito pouco para o centro da cidade. Ele prestava atenção em tudo e, aos olhos de Camus parecia que o grego havia voltado há ter 10 anos.

Desceram do ônibus alguns metros antes da biblioteca e caminharam o resto que faltava. Para o francês quem já tinha visto uma biblioteca uma vez e entrasse em outra, saberia que eram todas iguais, mas para Milo que não freqüentava aquele ambiente com freqüência era tudo novo e diferente.

Escolheram uma mesa e deixando as mochilas sobre ela foram à procura de livros que falassem do tema que precisavam.

Camus achara que Milo nunca fosse levar a sério o trabalho, mas era o louro quem conseguira achar mais coisas sobre assunto naquela tarde. As horas passaram e os dois nem perceberam.

- Não agüento mais! – Milo coçou os olhos e encarou Camus que estava sentando a sua frente. – Não consigo mais me concentrar.

Camus checou as horas no relógio de pulso. – Ainda é cedo, Milo.

- Cedo?! – Perguntou começando a sentir as reclamações de seu estômago. Se demorassem mais todos iriam ouvir. – Não sei se percebeu, mas são quase seis da tarde e, a biblioteca já vai fechar. Vamos embora! Podemos continuar amanhã.

Camus detestava dar o braço a torcer, mas o grego tinha razão e poderiam continuar depois, em outro dia. – Está bem, Milo! Vamos só xerocar o que conseguimos e já vamos. – Bufou o ruivo guardando rápido seu caderno, caneta e lapiseira na mochila.

Milo fez o mesmo e ajudou Camus com os livros a serem xerocados. Já com o xérox nas mãos, pegaram outro ônibus para o bairro que moravam e, em vinte minutos despediam-se combinando de no outro dia Camus ir à casa de Milo para começarem a elaborar o trabalho.

**oOoOoOoOo**

No outro dia ao acordar perto das nove horas, Milo abriu as cortinas deixando o sol entra e não pode acreditar que Camus já estava de pé lavando seu carro. A camiseta regata azul royal e o shorts preto que o ruivo usava eram as roupas mais comuns que o grego já o tinha visto usar, mas acabou por fazê-lo admirar o que via. Com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios, trocou de roupas rapidamente colocando algo quase no mesmo estilo que o francês. Arrumou os cachos e correu para a cozinha. Pegou uma maçã, beijou a mãe no rosto e avisou que estaria lá fora.

Como um furacão louro, saiu de sua casa indo direto para a casa da frente. Parou ao lado de Camus e mordeu a maçã observando o ruivo molhar o carro.

- Bonjour, Milo! – Camus disse sério.

Assim que engoliu o pedaço da maçã, Milo sorriu em cumprimento. – Quer ajuda? – Perguntou dando a última mordida e em seguida jogando o que sobrara na lata de lixo que se encontrava ali perto.

- Non há necessidade! – Camus falou sério e frio.

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha não entendendo por que o francês estava recusando sua ajuda.

- Vai largar de ser orgulhoso? Assim não perderá a manhã toda para cuidar de seu carro. – E pegando uma estopa do balde, que já estava com o preparado para lavar carros diluído em água. Sorrindo começou a esfregar na lataria do Clio.

- Milo, qual parte entre 'Non há necessidade' que você non entendeu? – Camus perguntou pegando outra estopa e começando a lavar o outro lado do carro.

- Acho que não entendi nenhuma parte! – Milo respondeu com um sorriso maroto. – Vai, pense assim... Quanto mais cedo terminar de lavar o carro, mais cedo poderá me levar para dar uma volta. – E riu divertido.

Camus arregalou os olhos, nunca teria coragem para convidá-lo e até mesmo por isso inventou uma desculpa. – Non posso sair agora cedo, tenho algumas coisas para fazer e também temos o trabalho.

- Chato! – Resmungou Milo molhando a estopa no produto dentro do balde.

- Non sou chato, tenho minhas responsabilidades. – Estava detestando mentir para ele, mas não queria ficar tão próximo do grego e ainda mais estando sozinhos no carro.

Milo balançou a cabeça e voltou ao que estava fazendo. – Mas vai me levar dar uma volta um dia desses, não vai? – Perguntou.

- É quem sabe... – Camus viu-se dizendo aquilo inconscientemente.

- Quem sabe o que? – Milo o encarou desconfiado.

- Se formos bem no trabalho quem sabe eu te leve para dar uma volta. – E deixou que um leve sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.

- Ora, ora... Então o monsieur tem senso de humor!? – Milo o encarou divertido. – O que mais está escondendo de mim? – E deu um passo na direção do ruivo. Os olhos azuis maliciosos e brilhantes.

- Nada, non escondo nada. E vamos terminar, precisamos lavar todo o carro para que a espuma não seque e manche a pintura. – Desconversou.

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo. Quando faltava apenas um lado do carro para passar a estopa, o louro abriu a torneira segurando a mangueira e começou a repassar um lado do carro.

Estavam suados devido ao sol forte. Os cabelos grudando na nuca e nas costas. Numa distração, Milo jogou água na parte de cima do capô e acertou Camus, que lavava a roda traseira.

- Eii!

- Me desculpe! – Riu Milo ao ver a camisa do outro molhada.

- Ora, você fez de propósito. – Camus grunhiu dando a volta no carro e indo na direção de Milo.

- Não... Foi sem querer! – O louro disse dando a volta pela frente do carro e levando a mangueira junto.

Ninguém sabe dizer quando, mas do nada o dois começaram a se molhar. Camus cercara Milo que o molhara inteiro antes de ter a mangueira retirada de suas mãos.

- Minha vez! – Camus o encarou. Seus olhos rubros brilhando incontidamente.

- Camyu, tenha piedade! Clemên... – Mas antes de conseguir terminar de falar já estava sendo todo molhado.

A bagunça chamou a atenção dos pais do ruivo que foram espiar o que estava acontecendo. Os dois jovens riam divertido se esquecendo até mesmo que tinham de terminar de enxaguar o carro. O pai de Camus precisou lembrá-los desse pequeno detalhe e, somente ai voltaram para perto do carro.

Ainda sorriam quando finalmente o carro estava pronto e brilhando impecavelmente. A madame Deschamps lhes serviu limonada gelada e deixou os dois jovens sozinhos sentados nos degraus que levavam para a cozinha que naquela hora estava com sombra devido ao próprio telhado.

- Merci, Milo!

Milo olhou de soslaio para Camus sem entender por que ele estava lhe agradecendo. – Por que isso?

- Por ter me ajudado a limpar meu carro!

- Que é isso? Depois eu cobro de você! – Respondeu sorrindo sedutoramente.

Camus arregalou os olhos. O louro estava flertando com ele? Não, talvez fosse fruto de sua imaginação, a qual tratou de apagar.

- Você poderia se soltar mais, Camyu. – Milo estava pensativo e aquilo era novidade para o ruivo, que o olhou surpreso. – Sorrir não faz mal a ninguém, e você fica bem sorrindo. – e em pensamento acrescentou – _"E bonito!"_

- É o meu jeito! – Retrucou sem graça e, como que querendo fugir da conversa o ruivo se levanto. – Preciso ir fazer minhas tarefas. Te vejo as duas, Milo.

O louro levantou-se também e com um aceno de cabeça concordou atravessando a rua. Camus suspirou aliviado assim que se viu sozinho novamente.

**oOoOoOoOo**

O barulho da caneta nas folhas do caderno estava deixando Camus nervoso e incomodado. No começo achara que seria fácil fazer todo o trabalho naquele sábado à tarde, mas estava sendo difícil, pois Milo parecia sem paciência e entediado.

Quando Camus tocou a campainha da casa de Milo encantou-se com a casa arrumada, mas ao entrar no quarto do grego revirou os olhos. O quarto refletia o que na verdade o louro era... Bagunceiro! CDs espalhados por todos os lados eram a maioria. Mal sabia o francês que mais cedo o grego tinha empaçocado suas roupas, que estavam espalhadas nas cadeiras e até no chão, dentro do guarda roupas.

Milo deitara em sua cama de bruços lendo os textos e os resumindo com suas palavras e acrescentando algumas coisas que Camus lhe dizia, enquanto o francês estava acomodado à frente do computador buscando imagens na internet para ilustrarem o trabalho que teriam de entregar na próxima aula, ou quando a dupla fosse o apresentar.

- Milo, s'il vous plaît! Já non agüento mais essas batidinhas. – Reclamou o encarando.

- Qual? Essas? – Provocou batendo a caneta com gosto no caderno.

- Milo!! – E olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Está bem, pardon! – E não resistindo bateu a caneta mais algumas vezes até ver o francês se remexer na cadeira e o encarar furioso. Milo sorriu e piscou o olho para Camus, que revirou os olhos e bufou voltando a se concentrar no que fazia.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, os dois já cansados encerraram por aquele dia.

- Então... Amanhã logo as duas estarei na sua casa. – Disse Milo à porta. Ele fora acompanhar Camus.

- Non se esqueça de trazer o CD com as fotos. Precisamos terminar amanhã, pois se formos os primeiros a sermos chamados não perderemos pontos. – Disse o ruivo já se afastando.

- Pode deixar! – Milo esperou até que ele entrasse na casa branca a frente e só depois também entrou.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Milo, me deixe tentar. – pediu Camus tocando o ombro do louro. Eles não estavam conseguindo acertar as imagens como queriam.

Bufando Milo saiu da cadeira deixando Camus sentar em seu lugar. – Se eu não estou conseguindo, você vai conseguir? – Milo estava bravo.

- Se non tivermos calma, vamos acabar brigando e nunca terminaremos esse trabalho. – Camus tentou aplacar um pouco a raiva do grego. – Me deixe tentar, oui?

Milo fez um gesto com a mão como que para deixar para lá e deixou seu corpo cair na cadeira ao lado. Estavam desde as duas horas digitando o trabalho, vendo como ficaria e perto de acabar as imagens não ficavam como queriam.

Alguns minutos depois, Camus conseguiu arrumar as últimas imagens. Soltou o ar devagar e olhou para Milo. – Terminei, Milo!

- Até que em fim, Camyu! Coloque para imprimir e vamos encerrar. Não quero mais saber da Revolução Francesa e sobre A Queda da Bastilha até pelo menos o dia da apresentação. – Milo sorriu de lado.

Camus colocou para imprimir e salvou o arquivo no mesmo CD regravável que o louro trouxera e o entregou-o a Milo.

- Nossa cópia de segurança e também para você estudar quando soubermos qual dia nos apresentaremos. – O louro pegou o CD com uma mão e o colocou sobre os livros que havia levado para complementar qualquer emergência.

- Vou guardar em local seguro! – Milo sorriu.

- Assim espero! – Murmurou Camus começando a arrumar as folhas que iam saindo da impressora. Milo riu do desabafo, estavam muito próximos para não ouvir. O ruivo o encarou, os olhos azuis brilhantes. O sonho pareceu bombardear Camus em cheio.

- Que foi Camyu, não está se sentindo bem? – Milo perguntou o tocando no braço.

O toque pareceu um choque elétrico, Camus deu um pulo na cadeira o que fez cm que o louro estranhasse. – O que foi dessa vez? – Perguntou curioso e de olhos arregalados.

- Não foi nada, apenas não esperava o toque! – Camus respondeu friamente tentando controlar sua libido. Tinha medo de levantar e seu baixo ventre o delatar. O que iria dizer a Milo?

O final da impressão foi o que salvou o francês de um possível ataque de curiosidade vinda de Milo, que o olhava ainda desconfiado.

- Nosso trabalho! – Camus enfatizou guardando as folhas em um saquinho plástico de seis furos.

Milo concordou com um aceno de cabeça, levantou da cadeira e seguiu até a janela debruçando nela para olhar a rua.

- Sabe Camus, até hoje eu tento entender por que você me trata mal desde o primeiro dia que me viu. – O louro não voltou seus olhos para o francês preferindo olhar para a rua.

Ali estava uma boa pergunta que nem mesmo o ruivo conseguiria responder sem antes revelar uma coisa muito particular.

- Milo, eu non sei... Ou melhor eu sei. – Baixou os olhos envergonhado. – Sempre fui uma pessoa fechada. Minha mãe costuma dizer que eu puxei meu avô paterno. Ele era assim reservado e frio. Mas não justifica o que eu fiz. Deve perceber que não sou popular e, não tenho amigos, Milo. Eu expulso todos que tentam se aproximar de mim.

- Mas por quê? – Milo o encarou. Estavam lado a lado na janela agora.

- Medo de sofrer, de fazer os outros sofrerem. Minha avó sofreu com o gênio e jeito de meu avô. Eu sou igual a ele, Milo. Quem ficar ao meu lado sofrerá. Pardon. – Camus deu-lhe as costas voltando para perto do computador.

- Isso não quer dizer que você seja igual a ele. Confesso que eu também não fui nenhum santo, mas podemos tentar ser amigos? – E o encarou recostando-se na parede. – Devo pedir que me perdoe também.

- Sei que podemos ser amigos, não negue isso a mim muito menos a você. Vamos Camyu, não peque por não tentar. – insistiu Milo.

O ruivo pensou um pouco e abrindo um pequeno sorriso o encarou estendendo a mão. – Amigos? – E pensou que aquilo era o certo a fazer.

- Amigos! Prometo que não se arrependerá. – Milo sorriu confiante apertando-lhe a mão.

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
A partir deste momento a vida começou  
A partir deste momento você é o único  
E bem ao seu lado é onde eu pertenço  
A partir deste momento em diante

**oOoOoOoOo**

No outro dia na escola tudo correu como nos dias anteriores com exceção é claro de que Camus não estava mais sozinho. Isso não passou despercebido aos atentos olhos de Jean. O garoto bagunceiro formara um novo grupo e já há muito tempo vinha arquitetando sua vingança para cima de Milo. Vê-lo na companhia de Deschamps só aumentou sua gana para pegá-lo logo, mas tinha de ser cauteloso.

Para Milo, no entanto, restava à tarefa de fazer Camus confiar nele e abrir a guarda deixando com que ele conseguisse fazer com que o ruivo confiasse nele, nas pessoas.

Na terça-feira a primeira aula do dia era a de História e, a mestra Chantal adentrou calmamente como era de costume. Saudou a todos e rapidamente informou quantas duplas iriam se apresentar por dia de aula. E a primeira dupla que escolhida fora Milo e Camus.

Timidamente Camus se aproximou enquanto Milo era a segurança em pessoa. Nem lembrava o que tinha acontecido antes, em que ele havia ficado com vergonha por demais. Depois de terminarem a explanação e responderem algumas perguntas da mestra, voltaram para seus lugares, mas não sem antes deixar sobre a mesa o trabalho digitado.

- Antes que todos vocês queiram saber: o tempo que demorarem as exibições de trabalhos é o tempo que vou demorar a entregar as notas. As notas devem ser entregues no máximo daqui duas semanas. – Chantal falou antes de chamar a dupla seguinte.

Milo não se cabia em si, sabia muito bem que tinha ido bem e, tudo graças a Camus que conseguira o fazer estudar e prestar à atenção a matéria. Ninguém pode dizer que depois disso o louro não cobrou o ruivo do passei de carro, mas Camus sempre arrumava um jeito de não sair o passeio. Até que foi indo e Milo acabou enjoando de tanto perguntar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Milo estava andando sozinho pelos corredores no final da semana em que todos os terceiros anos sabiam que as notas do trabalho de história estariam afixadas no quadro de avisos a frente da entrada da diretoria. Em silêncio o louro se aproximara do quadro e procurara pela sua classe e pelo nome da dupla. Arregalou aos olhos ao ver a nota 10 ao lado do nome dos dois. Saiu do bolo de alunos e deu de cara com Camus que estava acabando de chegar.

- Nós conseguimos tirar 10, Camyu! Conseguimos! – Milo ria e pulava. Já Camus abriu um discreto sorriso.

Do primeiro dia que começaram a fazer o trabalho, a amizade foi crescendo, tornaram-se bons amigos e agora sempre estavam estudando juntos fosse onde fosse. O ruivo não conseguira se separar dele por mais que tentasse.

Para Camus ainda eram difíceis algumas coisas, principalmente os arroubos de felicidade de Milo e o fato do grego falar de mais e não saber quando parar. Ele sabia que não poderia mudar Milo, mas sempre estava dando uns toques o que muitas vezes deixava o louro muito bravo, para depois fazerem as pazes e voltarem a conversar.

Jean não havia esquecido sua vingança para com o grego, ele apenas queria achar um meio de pegá-lo sem levar a culpa. Assim, colocara os novos amigos atrás dele e depois de algum tempo, quando já estavam entrando no mês de Abril, finalmente ele colocou seu plano em ação.

Milo estava sentando lanchando em uma mesa do refeitório, esperando por Camus que naquele dia não havia levado lanche e estava pegando na lanchonete. Os longos cabelos ondulados todos jogados para trás, cascateando pelas costas. Sem que ele percebesse um dos garotos do novo grupinho abaixou-se atrás de si e rapidamente fez o que precisava ser feito e saiu de perto do grego.

Quando Camus chegou, sentou a frente de Milo e conversaram até o final do intervalo. Foi quando assustou ao ver os longos cabelos louros, que chegavam agora na cintura de Milo com chicletes do meio das costas para baixo.

"_Mon Dieu! Como vou falar para Milo sem que ele entre em desespero!"_ – Camus pensou rapidamente. Ele conhecia o amigo e sabia que ele tinha um xodó todo especial com o cabelo. Pensando rápido, o ruivo pegou no braço do louro e foi o arrastando pelos corredores. Pegou as mochilas e voltou a andar.

- Camus, o que esta acontecendo? – Milo perguntou não entendo o que o amigo tinha. Achara que ele estivesse com alguma gracinha, mas Camus não costumava brincar.

- Milo, precisamos ir embora agora. Aconteceu uma coisa que não posso explicar aqui. Acredita em mim? – Perguntou receoso. Mas ao ver Milo apenas mover os lábios confirmando que confiava nele, o ruivo o puxou para o portão da entrada de carros e por ali fugiram.

Na rua já longe da escola, Milo parou e encarou Camus. – Agora será que você pode me dizer o que aconteceu?

Camus não sabia como falar, mas não tinha como. – Milo, seu cabelo está cheio de chicletes.

- O que? – Quase gritou puxando uma mecha que estava cheia da coisa grudenta. – Ai, não! Camus, o que eu faço?

- Para de mexer e vamos rápido para minha casa, maman pode te ajudar! – Respondeu sério apertando o passo. Quando deram conta já estavam correndo e em pouco tempo estavam à frente da casa branca. Numa corrida até os fundos, Milo e Camus pararam esbaforidos na porta do salão de cabeleireiro da senhora Deschamps.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupada ao ver os dois mais cedo em casa.

- Maman, olha o que fizeram no cabelo do Milo! – Camus falou o virando para que a mãe visse o que tinha acontecido. Só pelo olhar dela sentiu seu sangue gelar.

Puxando o garoto para dentro do salão, o sentou na cadeira e começou a explicar-lhe que os chicletes haviam sido colocados tão entre os fios que seriam muito difícil manter o corte naquele comprimento. Fechando os olhos Milo não pensou duas vezes e pediu num fio de voz.

- Pode cortar, madame Deschamps! – Os olhos azuis translúcidos de lágrimas contidas.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou o olhando pelo espelho.

A primeira lágrima lhe escorreu pelo rosto quando ele apenas moveu a cabeça. A cada tesourada, a cada mexa que caia no chão Milo dava um soluço na cadeira. Era quase um homem feito, mas era difícil acreditar que alguém lhe tinha feito algo tão cruel. Via os olhos rubros de Camus o encarando pelo espelho, mas ele não tinha ânimo para nada. Não tinha vergonha de chorar na frente deles, mas não queria que o amigo pensasse que ele era um tonto. O cabelo cresceria novamente e mais bonito. Camus lhe entregou um lenço de papel, ao qual o louro passou pelo rosto. No final de todo o processo, os lindos cabelos cacheados haviam voltado dois palmos abaixo do ombro. O corte em bico e despontado prevalecia. Mas parecia que Milo tinha perdido muito mais que simples fios de cabelos. Era sua identidade. Quando finalmente ficou livre da capa que protegia sua roupa ele olhou para a senhora Deschamps.

- Obrigada! Quando eu devo à madame? – Perguntou querendo pegar a carteira.

- Milo, por favor, você não me deve nada! Foi uma judiação que fizeram com você e eu não tenho coragem de cobrar um só vintém. – E olhando para o filho. – Camus, leve ele para casa, ou se quiser ficar aqui hoje, Milo pode ficar. Fique a vontade.

- Obrigado, madame Deschamps! – Agradeceu saindo atrás de Camus. – Eu vou indo para casa. – Murmurou baixinho.

- Milo, tem certeza? Non quer arejar um pouco os pensamentos? – Perguntou preocupado. – Vem, vamos dar uma volta. – e olhando para a cozinha viu a mãe. Esta lhe fez um sinal para irem que ela avisaria a mãe de Milo. Camus lhe sorriu e puxou o amigo pela mão.

Com a chave e documentos e carteira de habilitação, o ruivo abriu a garagem e adentrou abrindo o Clio prata. Esperou que o amigo entrasse e saiu com o carro devagar. O silêncio em que se encontravam fazia com que Camus pensasse que Milo não estava ao seu lado, mas era ele ali e o jeito apático o estava deixando muito mais preocupado do que já estava.

Quando finalmente eles pegaram à rodovia, Milo assustou. – Para onde vamos?

- Espere e verá! – Respondeu Camus fazendo mistério. Viu de canto de olho o olhar desconfiado do amigo e perguntou. – Você confia em mim?

- Oui! – Milo falou baixinho o encarando.

Camus sentia vontade de abraçá-lo, de enxugar cada lágrima teimosa que rolava pela bonita face queima de sol com seus lábios. Mas sufocou suas vontades. Era seu melhor amigo ali.

Assim que chegaram numa saída arborizada, Camus adentrou com o carro e andou bem mais de quatro quilômetros. Foi quando finalmente parou o carro e a linda paisagem se descortinou bem a frente dos dois.

- Como conhece esse lugar? – Perguntou o louro curioso.

- Longa história! Mas para encurtar, vínhamos sempre fazer piquenique nesse lugar. Ninguém se lembra dele. Você quer dar uma volta? – E o encarou, os olhos rubros carregados de desejo que era contido a muito custo.

Milo não respondeu e apenas balançou a cabeça, saindo do carro juntamente com o ruivo. Foram sentar embaixo de uma árvore, onde novamente o louro chorou mais um pouco. Era difícil para Camus ouvir os soluços e não poder fazer nada. Sem pensar, passou o braço pela cintura de Milo e o puxou para um abraço. Pensou que talvez o louro o empurrasse para longe, mas não o fez, muito pelo contrário ele escondeu seu rosto entre os fios vermelhos e a curva do pescoço do francês. A respiração entrecortada pelo choro mexendo com a libido de Camus.

- Milo, o cabelo vai crescer novamente. Non fique assim, por favor! – Pediu Camus o abraçando mais forte. O perfume exalado pelo louro o estava levando a loucura, sentia uma dor em seu baixo ventre, mas ele tinha que se controlar. Tinha... Sua força de vontade foi por terra quando sentiu os lábios de Milo em seu pescoço. O leve roçar, depois a língua. – _"O que ele está fazendo?"_ – Pensou quase se entregando. As mãos massageando suas costas, sem pensar mais em nada, com a mão direita segurou o queixo delicadamente e o fez olhar para si. – Milo... – E a última coisa que viu antes de beijar aqueles lábios tentadores, foi as íris azuis que se fechavam devagar.

O roçar dos lábios deu margem para o beijo ser aprofundado. As línguas em um intrincado bailado explorando cada cantinho secreto. As mãos afoitas percorrendo cada centímetro inexplorado dos corpos. O beijo só foi interrompido apenas quando as respirações estavam arquejantes e que o ar já lhe era mais que necessário.

Os olhos se encontraram. Os rubros dizendo em silêncio o que os lábios não tinham coragem de proferir. Milo soergueu o corpo e sentou-se no colo de Camus, contrariando a tudo o que o francês temia.

- Me diz que non estou sonhando! – Pediu Camus com a voz levemente rouca.

- Não está, francês. Acho que no final os opostos se atraem! – Milo gracejou um pouquinho dando um selinho em Camus.

- Se for um sonho, non quero mais acordar! – E apertou mais o grego de encontro a si.

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
A partir deste momento eu fui abençoado  
Eu vivo somente para sua felicidade  
E pelo seu amor eu daria meu último suspiro  
A partir deste momento em diante

**oOoOoOoOo**

Nenhum dos dois soube exatamente quando os encontros furtivos e os beijos roubados passaram para algo mais sério. Eles não tinham se formado no colegial, mas já haviam assumido o namoro. A formatura se foi e com a chegada das férias as cartas para as Universidades começaram a chegar. Livre para escolher fazer o que queria Milo estava propenso a ir para a mesma universidade que Camus, onde o seu ruivo iria cursar engenharia civil e ele arquitetura. Mas tinham tempo para responder as cartas, o que chamou mesmo à atenção de Milo fora uma carta da Universidade Grega. Ele nem sabia que suas notas escolares tinham sido enviadas para lá. Não comentou nada com Camus, pois já era certo irem para Paris.

A relação dos dois tinha seus altos e baixos e, o que mais deixava o grego bravo era o fato de que Camus nunca havia dito que o amava. Era sempre ele que dizia e nunca conseguia uma confirmação dos sentimentos do francês. Até mesmo por isso nunca tinham tentado nada mais sério. Quando chegavam as vias de fato, ele ou mesmo Camus davam um jeito para que não acontecesse nada entre eles. Numa dessas vezes, irritado Milo jogou em sua cara que já estava cansado e que não sentia segurança alguma nos sentimentos do ruivo. Decidido, disse com todas as palavras o que pensava a respeito de Camus.

- Você é um covarde! Tem medo de assumir os seus sentimentos. Eu lhe dei meu coração e o que ganhei em troca? Nada! – Camus apenas o observava de olhos arregalados. Era estranho ver Milo em seus rompantes de fúria. – Não posso esperar a minha vida toda para viver com você e não escutar o que eu sempre quis ouvir. Estou cansado de manter uma farsa. Nossos pais têm que saber!

- Milo, mas você sabe, talvez nunca sejamos aceitos! – Replicou Camus.

- Sei muito bem que meus pais iriam entender, resta saber se o problema é com você ou seus pais! – Irritado Milo começou a andar de um lado para o outro, em sua mente a decisão já estava sendo tomada. – Me leve para casa! – Eles estavam em um hotel numa cidadezinha próxima a Lyon. Seria a primeira vez de ambos, haviam planejado e idealizado, para não dar em nada. – Vamos Camus, eu quero ir embora! Se você não me levar eu irei de ônibus.

- Milo, mas e a mentira que tivemos de contar!

- Estou cansado de todas elas! Não agüentou mais olhar para meus pais e ver que os estou enganando. – Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu por sua face.

O choro de Milo sempre quebrava as barreiras frias que Camus erguia ao redor de si. Ele tentou abraçar o grego, mas foi repelido. O louro pegava sua pequena bagagem e sem olhar para trás saiu porta afora. Tanto do quarto como da vida de Camus.

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
Eu entrego a minha mão para você com todo o meu coração  
Não posso esperar para viver minha vida com você, não posso esperar para começar  
Você e eu nunca nos separaremos  
Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa

**oOoOoOoOo**

Camus rodou desesperado atrás de Milo pelas ruas da pequena cidade. Ele havia saído da letargia tarde demais, e perdera seu grande amor por questão de minutos. Só lhe restava voltar para casa e no outro dia ir procurar por Milo dizendo que tudo iria mudar, o grego tinha razão.

Assim que chegou em casa, Milo adentrou como um furacão louro. Jogou-se nos braços dos pais e começou a lhes pedir perdão. Chorava e soluçava. Foi acalmado pela mãe que na hora descobriu o que de fato estava acontecendo. Quando dizem que nossas mães nos conhecem é a mais pura verdade. E a mãe de Milo já sabia que o filho era apaixonado pelo bonito francês do outro lado da rua. Depois de muito conversar com os pais, ele fora para seu quarto arrumando as malas, no outro dia mesmo partiria para a Grécia.

Seus pais tentaram por toda lei fazê-lo ficar, mas era impossível, Milo estava decidido e não voltaria atrás. Talvez fosse melhor assim, talvez não. Da janela do seu quarto, olhou para a casa do francês, sentiu o coração se oprimir, e segurando o choro deu as costas fechou as cortinas e voltou a arrumar suas malas. Seu passado ficaria enterrado a partir do momento em que pegasse aquele avião.

Camus chegou bem tarde. Estacionou o carro na garagem e antes de entrar olhou insistentemente para a janela do quarto de Milo. As cortinas estavam abaixadas, mas ele podia ver a luz acessa. Pensou em ir lá e falar com ele, mas era melhor deixar a poeira baixar e resolver tudo com calma. Entrou em casa quieto e cabisbaixo. No outro dia se explicaria aos pais. Não conseguiu dormir a noite toda, e quando o dia já clareava foi que finalmente adormeceu.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer, meu filho? – Perguntou o senhor Lykourgos ao reparar no olhar insistente do filho para a janela do quarto de Camus.

- Tenho! – Respondeu baixo colocando sua última mala no porta-malas do carro. Mas antes de entrar no mesmo, correu até a porta da frente da casa branca e colocou um envelope por baixo da porta. Voltou correndo e entrou no carro. Seu coração ficava para trás, mas sua sanidade o acompanhava.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Camus foi acordado pela mãe trazendo-lhe um pequeno envelope. – Alguém colocou por baixo da porta, filho. Está endereçado a você.

O ruivo pegou o envelope com o coração aos pulos, conhecia aquela letra caprichada. Abriu o envelope com a mãe ali presente. Desdobrou a carta e passou os olhos rapidamente uma primeira vez. Sentindo-os embaçar, releu com mais calma. As lágrimas lhe banhavam o rosto. Sem entender nada, a senhora Deschamps pegou a carta das mãos do filho e leu as únicas três linhas.

'Estou partindo!

Você tem razão em dizer que ninguém é feliz ao seu lado. Eu não pude suportar viver de misérias sem saber se meu amor era correspondido.

Milo'

- Camus, o que é isso? – Perguntou à senhora Deschamps sem tempo para poder entender e ver seu filho único se agarrando a ela e chorando sentido.

- Eu o perdi, maman! Oh, mon Dieu, ait de la miséricorde de moi!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Explicar para os pais não fora difícil, Camus havia se acalmado e os pais o entenderam. Ele deveria ter tido coragem e feito o que seu coração mandava há muito tempo. Agora era tarde. Mas a esperança era a última que morre. Decidido assim que viu os pais de Milo voltarem correu para falar com eles, mas não conseguiu descobrir para onde Milo havia ido.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quem disse que um ano passa logo, mente! Para um coração apaixonado um ano é o mesmo que dez anos de tormento. Imaginem então quatro anos! Camus estava estudando em Paris, era seu último ano e, para desespero de seus pais, emagrecia a olhos vistos. Todas as férias foram às mesmas coisas. Enfurnado em casa ou apenas indo até a casa dos Lykourgos para saber de Milo. Até que nessa última vez, nas festividades de Natal, Camus adoecera e ficara de cama não indo para passar o Natal em família. Uma gripe muito forte aliada a pouca vontade de viver o fizera ficar em Paris. Telefonara aos pais comunicando e lhes desejando um Feliz Natal e Bom Ano.

Assim que desligou o telefone, a senhora Deschamps vestiu um agasalho e saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia. A vizinha era sua única amiga naquelas horas, pois somente ela sentia o mesmo que estava passando. Assim que tocou a campainha e que a porta foi aberta, sentiu como se a terra lhe faltasse em baixo dos pés e não viu mais nada.

Ao despertar não lembrava onde estava e, deparou-se com os olhos azuis mais tristes que já tinha visto. Olhos iguais somente os rubros e agora sem vida de seu filho.

- Mi-Milo! – Exclamou tocando-lhe o rosto magro. – O que vocês fizeram?

O bonito homem de 23 anos parado a sua frente tinha novamente a mesma cabeleira cumprida.

- Ele cresceu novamente! – Comentou a senhora nos braços do louro. Tomou o copo com água e açúcar que a amiga lhe oferecia e finalmente pode contar o que lhe afligia.

- Milo, Camus está doente! Non sei como está se virando em Paris! Por favor, Milo, procure por ele. – Pediu chorosa.

- Desculpe, madame Deschamps. Não tenho mais... Auu... mãe! Não precisa beliscar. – Colocou a mão sobre o local dolorido.

- São dois cabeças duras, Marie! – Comentou mordaz a senhora Lykourgos. – Quando derem por si vai ser muito tarde. Está me ouvindo, Milo? Não venha chorar em meu colo, pois estou lhe avisando a mais de quatro anos.

- Não quero me machucar mais! Foi bom lhe ver novamente, madame. – E sem dizer mais nada saiu a passos rápidos da sala.

- Mon Dieu, Ariadne, meu filho... Non sei mais o que fazer! Nunca o vi se entregar assim! Ele tentou localizar Milo todos esses anos e sei que vocês só estavam fazendo o que ele lhes pedia. – Deixou que grossas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto.

- Calma, tenha calma! – Pediu a senhora Lykourgos sabendo que o filho deveria estar ouvindo o que era dito ali pelas duas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

O fiat Punto preto rasgava as estradas que ligavam Lyon a Paris na velocidade permitida. O ronco do motor lembrava muito ao animal enfurecido guardado dentro do peito do homem ao volante. A cada quilometro vencido seu coração batia mais forte e descompassado. Agradeceria ao pai depois pelo empréstimo do carro novo.

Quando finalmente conseguira chegar a Cidade Luz a neve começou a cair lentamente do céu. Um endereço estava fixado no retrovisor para que a visão do mesmo lhe desse mais coragem de seguir com sua decisão. Quando finalmente conseguiu achar o endereço que estava no retrovisor, faltavam exatos quinze minutos para a meia noite do dia 23 para 24. Demorara muito para decidir ir atrás de sua felicidade.

A luta travada por Milo com seu coração e sua consciência fora árdua, estava tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Olhou para a janela do último andar do pequeno prédio e a viu apagada.

- Muito tarde para ir bater em sua porta! – Murmurou tentando achar o outro endereço que a mãe de Camus havia lhe dado. Mas seu coração falou mais alto e rapidamente desceu do carro com a pequena mala de viagem e subiu até o terceiro andar pelo elevador.

Achou o apartamento correto e ficou estarrecido, pois tocara a campainha várias vezes e ninguém fora abrir. Preocupado testou a maçaneta e a encontrou aberta. Entrou com passos leves no apartamento. Como sempre a decoração e tudo estavam impecáveis. Tudo nos seus devidos lugares. E como por instinto foi direto para o quarto. Seu coração quase parou de bater ao ver o ruivo que tanto amava fraco e largado na cama. O ar tinha cheiro de morte.

Aproximou-se com passos largos e tocou-lhe a testa. Arregalou-os olhos e procurou por um termômetro. Não demorou a achar e assim que conseguiu medir-lhe a febre levou outro susto. O termômetro estava marcando 42 graus.

- Meu Deus, Camyu! – Milo murmurou retirando seu cachecol e o sobretudo. Jogou as cobertas para o lado e pegou o francês no colo levando-o até o banheiro e abrindo a água no frio. Precisava baixar-lhe a febre. Assim que a água fria bateu no corpo frágil viu-o abrir os olhos.

- Milo? – A voz rouca. Um acesso de tosse o fazendo quase perder o fôlego.

- Oui! Não fale nada Camus, você precisa resistir! Não posso te perder agora! – Desabafou preocupado.

Pegando uma toalha o enxugou e tirando-lhe as roupas molhadas colocou-lhe um agasalho e o levou para o Hospital. Nunca em toda sua vida correra tanto. Mas logo que chegou seu francês já foi atendido. O médico lhe explicou que se não houvesse levado Camus logo para o hospital ele poderia ter morrido. Medicado e quentinho, o ruivo nem lembrava seu querido e adorado Camyu. Estava magro e os cabelos não tinham brilho e vida.

"_O que fizemos a nós mesmo, Camus?"_ – Pensou Milo ao recostar sua cabeça na mão que segurava do ruivo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Estava sonhando, só poderia! Camus o chamava e eles estavam juntos. Quando iam se beijar sentiu um leve roçar de dedos em seus lábios. Abrindo os olhos, Milo viu Camus desperto.

- Camyu, eu... – Mas não pode continuar, pois o francês fazia-lhe cara feia.

- Veio ver se eu já tinha morrido? – A voz fria e rouca.

- De jeito nenhum! Eu vim atrás de você! – Respondeu Magoado – Não quero brigar Camus, não agüento mais. Posso ter sido um estúpido no passado, mas me arrependo de tudo o que te fiz e...

- Pára, Milo! – Pediu Camus levantando a mão com o soro. - Je ne vis pas sans toi, mon Grec!11 – E abriu um leve sorriso. – Paz! Minha vida não tem sentindo sem você!

Milo abriu um sorriso lindo e beijou-lhe os lábios devagar. Como sentia falta daquele toque. Acariciou a pele branca do ruivo e teve de agüentar um senso de humor que não conhecia.

- Você voltou mais queimado da Grécia, acho que esse não é o Milo que eu conheço! – Abriu um leve sorriso.

- Camyu, não... Você não sabe fazer piadinhas! Vou calar-lhe com um beijo! – E o beijou novamente.

**oOoOoOoOo**

O tempo é o melhor remédio para as feridas serem curadas. O amor verdadeiro resiste ao tempo e a distância. Dois corações que se amam juntos sempre hão de ficar.

Camus não demorou em sair do hospital. Seu melhor remédio, os médicos costumavam dizer, era o grego de longos cabelos louros. E no Ano Novo os dois poderiam passar juntinhos. O primeiro juntos de muitos outros.

Não tinham mais o que conversar, pois tudo o que tinha de ser dito fora feito no hospital enquanto o ruivo se recuperava. Camus fora liberado faltando dois dias para a virada do ano e como nem ele e Milo haviam comprado presentes de Natal, haviam saído separados para comprarem alguma coisa mesmo que atrasado.

Milo rodara a cidade toda atrás de um presente para Camus e sentia-se um perfeito idiota ao comprar aquelas argolinhas prateadas. Mas o que fazer, nunca negara que era um romântico inveterado. Havia marcado com Camus ao entardecer de se encontrarem a frente daquela igreja em reforma. O badalar do sino às cinco horas da tarde fez com que uma revoada de pombas alçasse vôo. Milo olhou para cima sorrindo, naquele momento sua cintura fora cingida. Conhecia aqueles braços, o perfume, aquele toque. Virou-se devagar e foi brindado com os brilhantes olhos rubros onde ele podia enxergar a si mesmo.

- Eu te conheço! – Gracejou Milo passando um braço pelo pescoço do ruivo e o puxando mais para si.

- Gozado, acho que non sei quem você é, mas você pode me ajudar a recordar! – Disse Camus oferecendo-lhe os lábios.

Milo capturou os lábios de Camus o puxando mais para si e aprofundando o beijo. Uma das mãos do ruivo espalmada no tórax do louro. Quando as bocas se separaram a procura de ar olharam-se nos olhos.

- Je t'aime, mon coeur! – Murmurou Camus no ouvido de Milo!

Sorrindo aproximou seus lábios dos dele e antes de beijá-lo colocou em seu dedo a aliança prateada. A surpresa estampada nos olhos rubros. Sentiu o aro gelado em seu dedo anelar da mão direita e sorriu. Novamente aproximou os lábios dos do ruivo.

- Você demorou muito a se decidir, ruivo! Sorte sua eu ter paciência em lhe esperar!– Gracejou Milo o beijando afinal. Parou o beijo no meio fazendo charme e murmurou de encontro aos lábios rosados pelos beijos. – Lembre-se, eu te amei primeiro!

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver  
Eu vou te amar, eu te prometo isso  
E não há nada que eu não daria.  
A partir deste momento em diante

Você é a razão por eu acreditar no amor,  
Você é a resposta das minhas orações lá de cima  
Tudo que nós precisamos é somente de nós dois  
Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa

A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver  
Eu vou te amar, eu te prometo isto  
E não há nada que eu não daria  
A partir deste momento  
Eu vou te amar enquanto eu viver  
A partir deste momento em diante

**Fim**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Explicações:**

Lykourgos: "caçador de lobos" em grego

Vous¹: Você

Ca te dit, papa?²: Como é que é isto, papai?

Ami³: Amigo

S'il vous plaît4: Por favor

Fils5: Filho

Joyeux anniversaire!6: Feliz Aniversário

Mon fils unique7: Meu filho único

Mon Dieu, maman... Papa ce que vous a fait?8: Meu Deus, mamãe... Papai o que vocês fizeram?

Bom après-midi9: Boa tarde

Mon Dieu, ait de la miséricorde de moi10: Meu Deus, tenha piedade de mim.

Je ne vis pas sans toi, mon Grec!11: Eu não vivo sem você, meu grego!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Teffynha,

Feliz aniversário nii-san! Só Zeus sabe o que passei para terminar sua fic. Mas valeu o dia sem dormir! Espero que você goste. Que aprecie e que não chore. E o principal, não mate essa sua nii-san de pedrada!

Insane, tenha sempre em mente... todo vez a Dreams vai alçar vôos para poder criar e tentar satisfazer os nossos sonhos!

Feliz aniversário

Je t'aime!

Theka


End file.
